The Peasant and the Prince
by SlayerKid123
Summary: A Cinderella yaoi fanfic with Pit x Dark Pit. (Going to call Dark Pit Kuro) and a little bit of Marth x Ike in there. You know how this goes if you seen Cinderella and I'm going to change it up a bit so this won't be a usual Cinderella story. Story in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Pit was just out in the marketplace selling some of his handmade iron products. He's just an ordinary boy who lives in a village selling iron products. He works as a blacksmith, his father was the one who taught him how to work with iron. Pit was a great blacksmith and some say he's as good as his father was.

Sometimes people or visitors from far would assign a task for Pit to craft a certain item they wanted for money. It was usually either a weapon or some sort of tool that is used in everyday life. And sometimes people would also ask him to fix any broken object, when Pit is asked to do so he prefers to fix the object for free since it was really expensive for anywhere else to get something fixed.

When Pit started to learn about blacksmithing at an early age from his father, he would have a hard time forming a the iron. His father was a very patient man with the brunette when it came to blacksmithing. Soon after the brunette for used to it and started helping out his father with making and selling iron products.

His mother was a doctor but she wasn't an official doctor due to the fact that women weren't allowed to be doctors at the time. But she was very knowledgeable about medicine, sometimes she would teach Pit about medicine he was skilled at it over time. But went in the liking of blacksmithing like his father. She didn't mind her only son deciding on what job he preferred, she just wanted for Pit to grow up healthy and strong, and maybe raise a family of his own.

One day when his mother passed away from an illness and it was just him and his father. Years later Pit's father decided to remarry. Pit was glad to see that his father was able to find love again. But this new mother of his wasn't as kind as his original mother was.

When he first met her she had long blonde hair that was tied in a slightly on the side of her head, she was rude to the brunette but she also had children with her and Pit thought things would get better about how her children would behave.

She had 3 daughters the eldest shared the same blonde hair color but with had a reddish orangish color on the tips of her blonde hair. The second eldest was of a girl with red crimson hair and the youngest was a little girl with brown hair and with two small pigtails tied to the back of her head.

When Put met the three stepsisters the two eldest were as rude as their mother, but the youngest always had a liking to what Pit did and would take interest in her stepbrother's hobby.

But Pit didn't complain to his father on how rude his stepmother was to him, he just wanted his father to be happy with the new family they have now.

But their happiness didn't last long, Pit's father called into the military to craft up some weapons for the soldiers. At the time the country was at war and needed more blacksmiths to help craft more weapons for the soldiers. When the war ended and the country was victorious they offered his father to be a blacksmith for the military, they even offered in a ton of money for him to work. And of course he accepted the offer and went away.

"Daddy. Promise me you'll come and visit us." Asked Pit.

His father smiled at his son, "Yes I will. I visit you anytime I can son, I promise." An that was the last time Pit has ever seen his father, the only time he communicated with his family was by letter that's it. There were times Pit missed the company of his father at times due to the fact on how his stepmother and two older stepsisters treated him.

The only person who appreciates him was his little step sister, Carla.

_**The step sisters I referenced were the oldest and the youngest, the oldest is Phosphora and the youngest is the little girl in chapter 18 the ring of chaos in Kid Icarus uprising. I just felt like naming her Carla since she doesn't have a name. And the stepmother is Viridi, sorry all you Viridi fans out there for me making her the mean stepmother.**_

* * *

"Here you go mam' It's all fixed, is that all you need me to fix?" The brunette asked.

"Oh Pit thank you! Are you sure I can't pay you, you did a wonderful job in fixing my frying pan. It would be a shame if I didn't pay you." The kind middle aged woman said.

"Oh that wouldn't be necessary mam' I just like doing my job that's all." Pit replied.

"Oh okay then Pit. You know you're young, a handsome young man like you shouldn't be constantly working. Go out and find a beautiful girlfriend while you're still young."

The brunette lightly blushed at what the woman told him, "Sorry I'm just too busy with work and doing all the chores at home, you know how my stepmom is."

"Oh that woman Viridi! She's making you work too much, not many people like being around her you know." The woman added.

Pit shyly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I know but hey I can't really do anything about it ya know."

"Oh well, don't push yourself. And hope you manage being around that witch."

The brunette waved to the woman, "Later mam'."

"She's a very kind lady." Pit said to himself.

"Hey Pit over here!" Yelled out a familiar voice Pit knew.

"Huh? Oh hey Marth, how's it been!" Pit called out. Marth came to Pit tired from all the running he blue haired boy did.

"Pit I came to tell you that I found this piece of diamond I found!" The blue haired boy said as he held out his hands, revealing a small emerald diamond.

Pit examined the small diamond closely. "Wow, it looks genuine to me. Marth where did you find this, you didn't steal it did you?"

Marth shook his head, "No I didn't, come on Pit we're best friends you know I wouldn't Do such a thing! Besides I found it outside of the village."

"Take it easy man, so what are you going to do with the diamond? Pawn it?" The brunette asked. "Not at all! I was just wondering if you can make something out of this, anything would be alright."

"Oh. Hey I just noticed, where's Roy? Isn't he always with you?"

"Piiiiitt!" As if on cue another familiar voice shouted out the brunette's name.

The voice then jumped on Pit's back and hung on to him,"There you are!"

Pit flinched at the sudden jump his friend did, "H-Hey Roy where have you been, you're usually with Marth."

The red head boy made his usual child like grin, "I lost this time to Marth, he really kicked my ass this time."

Both Marth and Roy knew how to use a sword and they both dreamed of becoming knights, when they needed their swords fixed they would go to Pit. They met knew Pit since childhood and the trio hanged with each other, and they knew how Pit's stepmother treated him. Sometimes Roy would call her a blonde bitch or witch.

"Your moves were predictable and sloppy, of course I kicked your ass! So what do you want a rematch?"

Pit realized what time it was, "Oh shoot I'm gonna be late! See ya later you guys!"

"Later Pit!" Roy cried out.

"He needs to tell that blonde bitch to stop treating her only stepson like that! How the hell does he deal with that bitch!?" Roy asked.

"That's are Pit for you, He doesn't hold a grudge for anyone."

"Yeah I guess so but still."

* * *

The brunette ran to the door.

"You're late!" Said Pit's stepmother Viridi. "I'm sorry mo-"

"That's not what you call me." The blonde rudely interrupted. "...I'm sorry I'm late mistress Viridi."

She smirked at the brunette, "Good because you have a lot of chores to do now."

* * *

_**I felt like doing a yaoi Cinderella fanfic of Pit and Dark Pit. Just letting you know I'm going to call him instead of Dark Pit I'm going to go with Kuro, to prevent any possible confusions. I hope you enjoy this so far!**_

_**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck my life!" Yelled a raven haired boy as he laid face down on his king size bed.

He has crimson eyes, wore black and purple silk clothing. He wasn't really adorned with much gold jewelry, due to the fact he didn't like to wear much jewelry because he wasn't fond of wearing them. But he did wear a gold crown like head accessory with golden leaves decorating it.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Said another voice.

The raven boy moved his head sideways (cuz he's face down on the bed), "No! It's fucking bad for me Ike! All because that stupid bastard I have to choose a bride!"

Ike shrugged, "It's that bad? Who knew that the king abused his power too much that the queen made him step down his position as king."

Ike was a knight but also a close friend to the Prince. Even though he was a knight he didn't wear a knight's usual armor, instead he preferred to wear his usual clothes, that had less armor, and wore his red bandana.

Kuro at first thought Ike was an idiot for wearing less armor but when Ike left to go to war and came back he was amazed that the knight came back with no severe injuries.

"Tch! That little shit of a father. Mother is making me become king and marry some maiden I have to choose at a stupid ball, just so that I won't rule alone. I'm too young to have my life thrown away!"

"Calm down Pi-" Dark Pit interrupted the dark blue haired knight.

"No call me Kuro. I like that nickname that blacksmith gave me."

"As you wish your highness. So you did grow fond of that nickname, I remember when you used to hate it."

_Flashback _

_"Ah good morning your highness." The blacksmith said as he bowed his head to the prince. _

_"..."_

_The blacksmith smiled at the prince, "You know you resemble a lot like someone I know, how about I call you Kuro! It suits you."_

_The raven haired boy glared at the blacksmith, "Fuck no! It sounds stupid!" _

_The blacksmith chuckled, "Why not prince Pit? You'll grow to like that nickname one day you'll see." _

_The prince walked away, "Whatever." _

_"He really does look a lot like my son Pit. But this one's different, I wonder if my Pit and this one would get along?" _

_From that day on the blacksmith called the prince Kuro every time he got to talk to him, little by little he grew attached to that nickname. And soon he preferred to be called by that nickname._

_End of flashback _

"Yeah I guess I did, that blacksmith was a pretty chill man." Kuro replied.

Kuro's father was once a nobleman that was betrothed to his mother, the queen, by luck. His mother was the one who had royalty in her blood, because of this she was able to force Kuro's father to step down from his position. His father abused the country's money which lead into a war with another country, thankfully their country won.

Kuro laid on his back and told Ike,"You don't have to be formal with me ya know, we're best friends so you shouldn't have to."

"Okay then, Kuro." The taller man headed out the door, "Oh yeah. Just reminding you I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going to visit my boyfriend."

"I forgot you have a long distance relationship. What was his name again?"

Ike gave the raven haired boy a small smile to the prince, "His name is Marth." Just when the knight was about to leave the prince said, "Wait! Can I go with you! I mean it's just so boring without you and I always wanted to go see what's outside the castle. And I don't want to be around Captain Falcon and his bragging, or Peach with her habit of baking too many cakes just for me!"

The dark blue haired knight looked back at the prince and tried not to laugh at that last comment, "It would be an honor your highness but what about your parents, the king and queen?"

The shorter male crossed his arms, "Like they ever gave a fuck about me. Come on I'll just sneak away and we'll come back without them noticing."

The taller man shook his head, "Alright you can come with me and I won't tell a word about it. But on one condition." Kuro raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be Ike?"

"Well we can't let anyone know you're royalty so you'll have to wear some commoners clothing."

Kuro thought for a little and looked back at the knight, "Fine."

* * *

"Pit are you done yet? You're taking like forever!" Shouted Phosphora who was painting her nails.

"Almost done Phosphora!" Pit shouted from another room. He was cleaning out and organizing his stepsister's room. When it comes to cleaning his two older stepsisters' rooms it was a gigantic mess, while the youngest, Carla, would clean hers just so that Pit would be able to relax, when he gets the chance to actually do so.

"Hey Pit don't forget my lemonade!" Yelled out Pit's other older step sister, Sasha. "Ah uh sorry Sasha! I'll be right there!" Pit shouted as he rushed to his stepsister. _Times like these it just gets ridiculous. _Pit said in his head.

Put went to the kitchen and poured a glass of lemonade, "Oh and don't forget the ice!" Pit did so and put some in. "Pit are you even done with cleaning my room?!" Shouted Phosphora again. "Yeah I'm done now!"

"Like finally!" The blonde rudely replies.

Pit places the glass of lemonade on a coaster next to his stepsister, "Here you go Sasha, your lemonade."

"Hmph about time."

Pit went to the entrance door of his stepmother's room and knocked on the door, "Mistress Viridi I finished my chores for today."

Viridi didn't bother to open the door and just raised her voice in an uninterested voice, "Really ok then."

Pit walked away and walked in the hallway, _How long was I at it today? It looks like it's dark out today. Oh well I gotta do something around here huh._

"Piiitt!" Carla came running to the brunette. "What is it Carla? Phosphora tell you the boogie man would get you in your sleep again?" The brunette asked.

She shook her head no, "I was wondering if you can teach me how to blacksmith someday?"

Pit knelt down to the younger brunette and stroked her hair, "Are you sure you want to? It's just that I thought you would want to do something else instead of blacksmithing."

"Mhm I want to learn how to blacksmith just like my big brother!"

"I'll teach you someday I promise."

Carla reached out her hand, "Pinky promise?" The older brunette smiled and wrapped his pinky around the other's, "Yeah pinky promise."

Pit carried the girl bridal style, "Come on then, for now you need some sleep, my little blacksmith."

The older brunette carried his younger step sister to her room and placed her on her bed. Pit was about to leave when Carla said, "Wait. Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure thing Carla." He said as he walked up to her.

Pit looked around the bookshelf and picked a book called Cinderella.

"Ooh I like story!"

"I know you do."

"Okay then. There lived a young maiden named Cinderella..."

_**Time passed by **_

"...And the prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after, the end."

The little girl was already fast asleep. Pit smiled, he placed Carla's pikachu and Kirby plushies next to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, Carla."

The brunette closed the bedroom door and left to go to his room. His room was not very big it only had a bed, a lamp and a small closet.

He went into the bed and thought, _Tomorrow Ike's coming back to visit Marth. I'm going to wake up earlier and work my butt off just so I can see him tomorrow, it'll be hard but I can manage. _

As of that the brunette drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Just letting you know the real yaoi won't be till a chapter or two. So mainly just fluff.**_

_**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow. Read you guys then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?" Whispered the dark blue haired knight. The crimson eyed boy nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He said as he put on his red hood on. The two then rode a horse out the gate of the castle.

Ike scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, I hope you don't mind that we have to share a horse, Kuro."

Kuro shrugged, "I don't mind. At least I get to finally get to see what's outside of this boring place called home."

"Oh yeah. Also when we're there try not to get separated from me and try to hide your face until we get to Marth's place."

The younger male looked at the knight with a confused expression, "What why do I need to hide my face? It's not like anyone outside of the castle has knows my identity... Ike tell me."

"..." The knight didn't answer.

"Ike tell me why?" The prince asked a second time.

Ike sighed, "Just forget I said that last part."

"Whatever then."

* * *

*Yawn*

The brunette woke up early yawning as he stretched his arms out, to help him wake up. Today in particular he decided to wake up early to start his morning chores, because today a friend who's a knight is coming to visit his boyfriend and friends. Since the brunette barely has time for himself, he wanted enough time to be able to see his dark blue haired friend again.

If he finished early his stepmother would let him spend his free time. This meant he should at least finish his morning, also his noon but that's when he does his blacksmith duties.

"Man helping around the house and working on my job as a blacksmith, can sometimes be a hassle. But I don't mind." He said outloud to himself.

Pit got out of bed, still feeling drowsy from barely waking up very early. He looked out at his small window, _I woke up at 5. Huh, I guess that's allot of time, thank god I woke up this early. _He ruffled his shaggy brown hair and opened his closet, getting out his clothes.

He took off his gray tank top he was wearing as pajamas and put on his semi long brown shirt. (Just imagine Eren's shirt from attack on titan but longer) He also put on also white pants and brown lace up boots.

The brunette left his room and started his normal morning chores.

_I know I'll get this done all in time! And I'll be able to see Ike again today. _The brunette said to himself as he grabbed a broom and headed to the cellar.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Later I gotta get something for Marth when I'm done."

* * *

"We have to leave the horse here for now, Kuro."

Kuro shrugged, "Whatever. I don't mind walking anyways."

"Oh, by any chance, do you know the time Ike?" The raven haired prince asked. Ike looked down at his watch checked the time, "It's about 8:23 in the morning. It took us about an hour or two just to get here."

"What the hell? Shit, time flies when you're on horseback."

"Indeed it does."

"Hey you guys! Ike's back!" Called out a kid. Three kids ran towards the two males, it was Ness, Lucas, and toon Link. Those three kids had always admired how strong the knight was and how kind he was to everyone.

"Hey was up Ike!"

"Long time no see Ike."

"Have you come here to see Marth, Ike?"

"Hey now, one at a time. I know you guys missed me and all, I'll answer all your questions just one at a time now."

The raven haired prince chuckled, "Man Ike I didn't know you were good with kids." The taller man slightly blushed, "What can I say I was a cool dude back then (and I still am) and kids always admired me."

"So are you here to see your lover Ike?" Toon Link asked. Ike blushed harder, "As a matter of fact I am, and today is Marth's birthday so I just had to come back here."

_No wonder he decided to visit his boyfriend today. It was the guy's birthday, huh that's cute of Ike. And Ike is usually a badass half the time, no wonder he has a boyfriend. _Kuro said to himself.

"Uh so who's that guy that's with you? Is he a friend of yours? He looks familiar from somewhere." Lucas said shyly.

Ike looked slightly shocked at what Lucas asked but it was barely noticeable that Ike was shocked. "Oh um well he's a friend of mine that I met back at the castle. He just wanted to come along with me."

_Maybe there was an actual reason why Ike made me hide my face. Thank god my my hoodie was hiding part of my face. _Kuro said to himself.

"Oh okay then."

Ness focused his sight at the prince, "Lucas now that you mentioned it that guy does look an awful lot like-"

The taller male interrupted the child,"Like I said Ness he's a friend I met at the castle. He doesn't really go anywhere, he mostly stays in there training."

_What the fuck Ike? _

The little boy shrugged. "I guess we'll see you later then, Ike."

"Yeah later Ike."

"See you next time Ike."

The three boys ran off back to what they were doing.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, while we're here, at the market area, I'm going to buy a present for Marth."

"Oh sure why not."

"I won't take long, besides I already have an idea on what I wanted to buy him. You can wait here it you'd like, Kuro."

"Whatever, I guess I'll wait here then if you won't take long." Said the prince.

"Okay then, see you in about 10 minutes." The knight said and disappeared into the crowd.

_Ike must really know what he wanted to buy if he says he'd be back in 10. Oh well it couldn't hurt to look around a bit, I mean come on, what's the worst thing going happen if I did? _

The raven haired prince started walking and nothing where he was going, he bumped and tripped on someone.

"Oof!" Said the person who fell.

"Oh shit! Sorry about that I wasn't looking!" Kuro apologized.

"Ouch. Huh?"

"What?" Kuro then realized that the person he fell on fell from behind. And the embarrassing part was that Kuro looked like he was pinning down the stranger from behind.

The raven haired boy blushed in embarrassment, "Fuck I'm soo sorry about this! Here let me help you up."

He got off stranger and held out his hand to him. "O-Oh thank you." The person said in a sort voice. The peasant looked up to see the other and Kuro's eyes widened in shock.

_Th-this guy looks exactly like me! Besides the hair and eye colors that is. And he's partly covered in ashes. But h-he has an innocent aura around him... and his eyes are so beauti- fuck what the hell am I doing!_

The prince helped up the peasant and the peasant introduced himself, "Hello I'm Pit. Sorry that I bumped into you like that." Pit said as he gave Kuro an innocent smile.

* * *

**Yay cliff hanger! Who doesn't love them! What will happen next? You'll have to see in the next chapter of this!**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello I'm Pit. Sorry that I bumped into you like that." Pit said as he gave Kuro an innocent smile. Kuro noticed the brunette had dropped a medium sized box on the floor, he picked it up and asked the brunette, "Um is this yours?" Pit's crystal blue eyes widened, "Oh yes it is thank you very much! It would've been disappointing if I lost this."

Pit then put his index finger and thumb on his chin and studied the other male and noticed something about the crimson eyed teen, "Hey I haven't seen you around here. Are you a visitor here?"

Kuro looked surprised, "Huh?! What gave me away?"

The brunette giggled, "Well for starters you seem to have a nobleman aura. But you dress like a commoner like me." _What the hell?! How can this guy tell by just looking at me?! Is he somehow aware of who I am… no that can't be it. No one outside of the castle has ever seen me. _The raven haired boy said to himself.

Kuro crossed his arms and said trying not to sound impressed, "Oh really. I'm impressed someone like you saw through me." Kuro couldn't understand why he didn't just lie to the brunette and told him that he was wrong. He somehow felt he could trust the brunette and most of the time he was right, when it came to trusting his guts.

"So are you lost or something? If I can help, I could take you to the place you want to go to." The brunette offered.

"Oh no that's alright, thanks for the offer but I'm just waiting for someone. He said he'll come here in a few minutes." Kuro replied.

_He's partly covered in a little bit of ashes, he's obviously been working hard. I wonder what he does for a living…_

"Huh? Is there something else you wanted to ask me about? You kept staring at me." The brunette asked. Kuro slightly hesitated because he still found it weird that Pit could practically read his thoughts. "W-Well the way you're dressed I was just wondering what you did for a living."

"Oh you want me to tell you what I do for a living?" Pit asked sounding interested in what the other male asked. 'Ok, well I-"

_Son of a bitch! And he was about to tell me. When it's times like these I wonder why the hell is there that one person who interrupts someone, when they're about to say something important or interesting! _

"There you are! See told ya I wouldn't take long." Ike said. He noticed Pit was there and so did Pit. They just stared at each other straight in the eyes, for a moment both Pit and Ike had blank faces as they continued to stare. _I have a weird feeling about this. _Kuro said to himself.

_Man talk about fast. Ike you do live up to your promises._

Pit then broke the silence and walked up to the dark blue haired man and made a goofy grin, "Hey long time no see Ike! How've ya been, You know Ike, Marth missed you all this time."

Ike then smiled at Pit and the two gave each other brofists **(Lol Pewdiepie reference) **"Sup Pit. So I'm guessing Viridi kept you up last night." Pit shrugged, "Well I wouldn't say she kept me up that much."

"So are you here for Marth's Birthday?" Pit asked the taller male.

"Yeah I am, so what about you?" Ike asked.

"Same here."

The brunette then remembered about Kuro and looked back at the raven haired teen, "Oh um Ike do you know this guy? You seem to know him."

Kuro then answered Pit's question for Ike, "Yeah he does, Ike's with me. He told me he was coming here to visit his lover and I wanted to see what it's like outside of… where I live"

The raven haired teen then realized and facepalmed himself, "Oh shit. Sorry I didn't tell you my name, it's also Pit but I prefered to be called Kuro." Pit blinked a few times and finally said, "That's amazing! I didn't think anyone else would've shared the same name as me." He then smiled, "Nice to meet you Kuro."

"So since we're all going to the same place, why don't we all go to Marth's place right now." The dark blue haired knight suggested. "Sure why not. Let's go you two. I'll even lead the way." The brunette said and held Kuro's hand to lead him to Marth's home, while Ike just follows the two teens.

* * *

*Knock knock*

The blue haired teen walked to the front door to answer it. "Happy birthday Marth!" The brunette cheered out as the lighter blue haired teen opened the door. "Hey what's up you guys! Hey Roy it's just Ike, Pit, and another Pit?"

Roy then walked up to Marth, "A second Pit? Marth have you been drinking again by accident? I keep telling you to stay away from my-"

_What does he mean again?! What have you been doing all this time Marth?! _Ike thought to himself.

Roy then saw who were at the door, "Oh you're right I also see two Pit Kuns but one of them has darker hair and a different eye color than our Pit."

Ike then shyly scratched the back of his head. "Oh I guess I forgot to tell you this is Kuro, he and I met at the castle. You remember right? I mentioned him in one of my letters."

"You mean that he's Kuro? I didn't expect him to resemble Pit."

The three males walked in the house all day they hung around, did a few jokes, forced Roy in a dare to see how much alcohol he could consume before the has a hangover, and on occasions Marth and Ike would make out in front of everybody. Then afterwards everybody was eating cake, talking, and at the same time Marth was opening his gifts.

Roy got Marth a new pair of boots, Pit made him a pair of dark blue gloves with cutting on the fingers. And Ike bought Marth an engagement ring. Ike bowed to his lover while holding the ring (still in the case), "Marth would you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

Marth then had tears of joy flowing down his cheeks and hugged his lover, "Yes! I will marry you Ike!"

_Even Ike and Marth_ _are going to get married. At least they know each other not like me who's just going to marry someone I probably barely know at a stupid ball. _Kuro thought to himself.

Pit smiled at the now engaged couple, "Way da go you two, now you guys can me together forever."

"Oh I just remembered, are any of you guys going to tomorrow's ball, I think it has something to do with the prince. But anyway are any of you going?" Roy asked.

"Well we're going for sure." Marth says as he blushes when Ike wrapped his arms around Marth from behind.

"I don't feel like going." Kuro says with a frown.

The brunette looked confused, "Huh? I didn't know there was a ball."

"Probably because that blonde bitch kept it a secret from you." Roy replied.

"Either way I don't think I could go, so much to do and all."

"As come on Pit you should be having fun for a 16 year old guy! Not doing everything around the house and work for the rest of your life." Roy said.

_I'm older than this kid by 3 years?! But we look the same age! Now that I think about it, I shouldn't be complaining. Hell I look younger that I really am. But this is guy has something special about him, I just feel it. _Kuro said to himself.

* * *

**It feels like that was a lot of typing I did there (to me)! But yay Marth and Ike are engaged! Don't worry the Cinderella ball thing is coming up so don't worry. Just changing it up ya know, can't just have the same old fashion story be told the same way.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh now that I think about it, how old are you Kuro? If you don't mind answering of course." Asked the brunette.

"19." Kuro said calmly.

"What?! You're 19?! But you looks so fucking young, like Pit here." Roy blurted out. "Roy I don't look that young." Pit replied back to the red haired male. "You do to me and my drunken mind." Ike laughed at the red haired male, "I assume you're still drunk there Roy."

Roy waved his bottle in the air, "Hell yeah I still am! Whoo!" Everyone except Kuro (cuz he's barely getting to know Roy) started laughing because they always thought Roy was the funniest when he was drunk, sometimes when he did get so drunk he would end up doing the strangest things no one would've thought he, in his rightful mind, would say or do. There was even that one time when Ike and Marth were making out and Roy was so drunk that he tried to join in with them but of course, Roy passed out from being too drunk before he can join in on the "action". Luckily for him, Ike and Marth were kind enough to drag him to his bed. Or that other time when he broke through wood because he was too lazy to open the door to his house and he was just right next to it too.

"Hehe that's our Roy there for ya. The most interesting alcoholic out there you can ever find." Pit said happily.

"You fuckin' said it Pit." Roy said as he leaned on the brunette's shoulder and made a goofy drunken smile.

_I find this guy is weird and partly reeks of alcohol. Marth on the other hand seems like the type of guy Ike would go for and seems very kind around others. And Pit, I don't know why but I get this warm feeling about him when I see or think about him, and his eyes are the prettiest of blue shades I have ever seen. Makes my crimson eyes look dull compared to his eyes. And I just met him, how odd of me to make friends this fast than usual. Or even think of him like this already. _The raven haired prince thought to himself.

"So what does Viridi make you do these days? More chores that usual?" Ike asked.

"Who's Viridi?" Kuro asked.

"Blonde bitch." Roy drunkenly said.

"Ok, but who the hell is she?" The raven haired boy asked, still confused on who Roy was referring to.

"My mom. Well actually she's my step mom to be exact." Pit said.

Kuro blinked a few times, "Why the hell is she a bitch then?"

_No seriously why has Roy been calling Pit's stepmother a bitch? Shouldn't Pit be mad about something like this? _

"Cuz she's so fucking annoying around others, almost everyone in the village hates her, and she makes Pit here work his sexy ass all day every day, that it's bullshit." Roy said still holding his bottle of beer (still drunk).

Marth sighed, "I'm sorry to say this but even though Roy is drunk, he's right. It's rare now a days for Pit to be hanging around with us or having fun that doesn't involve work."

"Man being a blacksmith and doing work around the house is overwhelming, Pit. Seriously how can you put up with all that work?" Ike added.

_So he's a blacksmith. But he looks gentle to be a blacksmith, oh well I guess appearance is different when it comes to jobs like that. _

"Huh? Well I just got used to it that's all. Its no big deal. Right?" Pit said with a blank expression.

Kuro shrugged, he didn't want to be apart of the conversation. The brunette looked at the clock that was on the wall. He got up and said before he left, "Oh my, sorry you guys I gotta go." And the door closed.

"Pit must be exhausted from all that work you guys said he's done." Kuro said.

"Yeah, it's obvious he won't go to the ball. It's too bad and he deserves to go." Ike said.

"Hey guys I got an idea but first I'm going to pass out first." After Roy said that he really did pass out from being drunk.

Ike stopped his stopwatch (pretend he had one this whole time Okay reader) and looked at it, "Huh, what do you know. He lasted 3 whole hours this time, that's a new record."

* * *

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh Pit!~"

"Guess what?"

"Huh. What is it Phosphora and Sasha?" The brunette asked.

The two girls looked at each other and back at the brunette, "Tomorrow you're going to help us get ready for the ball tomorrow!" The brunette looked confused.

_Huh? Why me? I've seen them put on makeup and stuff like that, why would they ask me? And how come no one told be about a ball besides my friends? Which I just found out last minute. _

"Hehe don't worry your little pretty head about it, Pit." Sasha said to the brunette.

She then handed the brunette a glass of water, the brunette at first was reluctant to take the glass of water because everyone (besides Carla) who lives in the house would ever hand him anything, just for him. But the brunette accepted the glass and drank some of the water.

The brunette went back to the main subject, "Huh? Wait What do you mea-"

Phosphora leaned closer to the brunette. Then she was close to the brunette's face. Pit blushed and pushed her away, "S-Stop that Phosphora! You're so weird when you do that!"

Phosphora smiled at her younger step brother, "I'm just messing with you, you're so cute when you do that. If we weren't step siblings I would have tried to make you mine."

Sasha blushed knowing what Phosphora meant by that last part, "Ph-Phosphora don't say that! That's weird of you!"

As you can see Phosphora has a small habit of flirting with Pit. Although Pit never really understood Phosphora was doing whenever she did so. It's been going on since she met the brunette for the first time when it was Viridi and Pit's father's wedding.

"Whatever then. See us later cutie."

_Phosphora is weird. _

* * *

A small shadow came up late at night knocking on a specific red haired alcoholic's window. Roy heard the knocking and looked at his window, "Huh? What the hell, who is it?" He said sounding drowsy.

"Roy, it's me Carla." The little girl said out the window.

"Carla, who? Oh fuck. Sorry about that." Roy opened the window to let Carla in his room.

"So what brings you here kid?"

"Roy did you forget? We're going to summon a sorceress."

"Sorceress?"

The brunette face palmed, "You're too drunk to remember, aren't you."

"Maybe..."

Then the memory came back to him a moment later, ".. Oh yeah. So you're saying he won't be able to go at all?"

The brunette shook her head, "Mhm."

The red haired teen got up from his bed and asked, "So does that mean you have it?"

"Yes."

She then realized she heard noises from another room, "By the way, what's going on in that other room?"

Roy then also heard the noise coming from the other room. He listened harder and was shocked when he realized what the noise was.

_Oh my fucking god! Carla came in a bad time if those two are getting on right now! Son of a bitch how the hell do I tell a kid like her what it is?!_

"L-lets just do the summoning already!"

"Ok I guess. What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?"

"Just start it already!"

* * *

(The next day)

The brunette was sleeping in his room in the middle of the day. Finally a small ray of sunlight hit his face. He then opened his eyes and yawned.

The brunette asked himself, "What time is it?" He looked outside his window and realized it was the middle of the day. "Ah! I overslept! This is the first time something like this has ever happened!"

Pit usually never sleeps in late, heck, he never even sleeps in late! He was the type of person to go to bed early (sometimes late) and wake up early weather he wanted to or not. Waking up early was something that stool with him, never once in his life has he even slept in late. Especially at any hour around the time he just woke up.

He got dressed quickly and headed outside his room. When he came by the living room He say this two older stepsisters and stepmother getting ready for something.

"Uh what's going here?" The brunette asked.

"Shit he's awake."

"I thought I you said that that drink would last for a whole day or two!"

"Well sorry! I probably didn't put enough of it in his drink!"

"My drink?" The brunette said, confused on what the three were talking about.

Viridi sighed, "Whatever. Pit you're not going to the ball with us."

The brunette blinked twice, "Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"Because you're not suited to be around royalty." Sasha said rudely.

"We decided not to hurt your feelings and just make sure you fell asleep for at least the whole day. Using the glass of water we gave you." Phosphora added.

Viridi then said, "No one wants to be around a servant."

Pit was shocked on how far they would go just so that Pit wouldn't go to a ball. And that his own stepmother would call him a servant. He swelled up into tears and ran the backyard.

"Mother how could you call him a servant!" Phosphora yelled. Viridi smirked at the blonde, "Think about it, that's how we treated him."

"Let's go now the carriage is waiting for us. The castle is far from here and we don't want to be late."

* * *

Pit was sitting on a bench and crying. Pit always knew he did everything around the house but his stepmother calling him a servant made him emotional.

Carla then heard her step brother and went to the backyard to see what was happening. She noticed a split second later that Pit was crying. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug, she knew how Pit was feeling right now and wanted to comfort her older step brother. "Say Carla."

"Yeah Pit."

"Am I a servant to you?"

The girl looked at the brunette and gave him a warming smile, "No you're my big brother. You always have been and you still are no matter what."

Pit came into tears of joy, "Thank you Carla. You're too good to have a brother like me."

"No. You're the best brother I could ever have!"

Suddenly a white glow appeared in front of two brunettes. Neither of them could make out on what the figure was. Then a figure slowly emerged revealing a woman with long flowing emerald hair. The brunettes were at awed by the woman's beauty, she wore a long white dress and was adorned in gold. Her eyes even matched the color of her emerald hair and looked at the two brunettes with a soft smile.

"Hello there. You've seem to have summoned me to this place and time."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took a while for this chapter. I was occupied for a while and I finally had the opportunity to finish this chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello there. You've seem to have summoned me to this place and time." Said a young woman as she smiled at the two brunettes. Carla examined the young woman and saw that she long flowing green hair had matching emerald green eyes and a flowing beautiful white dress.

Carla was at awed by the young woman, "Woah"

"W-Who are you miss? A-And how did you even get here?!" Pit asked.

The emerald eyed woman smiled at the brunette and explained, "My name is Palutena. And i'm a sorceress. I was summoned here at this particular time and place."

"A sorceress? So they are real." The brunette became fascinated about the sorceress's existence and asked, "So does that mean you can do spells and stuff like that?"

"Oh course silly. That's what sorcerers do." Palutena replied.

"So I assume you little girl summoned me."

"Yes I did." The little brunette replied.

Palutena clasped her hands, "I knew it immediately when I heard your voice. It's been forever since someone as adorable as you has summoned me."

Carla slightly blushed, "Th-Thank you miss."

"Wait if you were summoned here that means someone needs you to do something for them. So what was it?" Pit asked.

"It was an adorable request from this little girl and an older (and alcoholic) young man. It was to help her older brother go to a ball. It's like a fairytale all over again, so cute."

"Carla you did this for me?"

The little brunette shook her head, "Mhm big brother!"

Pit gave the brunette a warm small smile.

"As of what I see you want me to help him, I understand the situation of your household so I know just the thing!" The sorcerers used her magic and a staff appeared out of thin air. Both brunettes were amazed at her magic. She waved her staff at a pumpkin while she chanted a few sentences in a foreign language that neither of the brunettes couldn't make out.

A glow of emerald green was bestowed upon the pumpkin and in seconds morphed into a luxurious carriage.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Oh that's just my warm up. In fact i'm not even finished with my warm up."

She then looked around the yard and spotted 3 mice. "Well this will do." she started chanting a spell upon the mices' direction. A similar green glow were bestowed upon the mice transforming two of the mice into horses and the third mice into a human.

Pit freaked out when he saw the mice that turned into a human, "Ah! Oh god! Carla cover your eyes!"

The younger brunette was confused and asked, "Huh? But why-" Pit interrupted her to cover the younger brunette's eyes. "Just trust me in this!"

"Oh my I forgot to add clothes on the human. Sorry about that, let me fix that. " Palutena said as she waved her staff once mice that was turned into a human then appeared to be wearing a coachmen uniform.

"There."

"Big brother can I look now?"

"Oh yeah Carla." Pit said as he uncovered her eyes.

"Now. The final thing I got to do is your clothes."

"My clothes?" Pit said.

"Yes your clothes. It's a royal ball after all so you gotta dress your best." Palutena then chanted a spell and waved her staff and this time a white glow was bestowed upon Pit. First it disappeared the cinder that Pit had on him, then the white glow shined brighter and slowly emerged a beautiful dress.

The older brunette's eyes widened, "What the?! Why am I wearing a dress?!"

"What? I was told to make you unrecognizable." The sorceress said.

Carla blushed at Pit, "Wow big brother! You look pretty in a dress!"

The brunette examined the dress he was dress made his body look slightly more feminine than it already was. The dress was white with golden and light red decorating the dress (_sort of_ referencing the colors Pit was wearing in Uprising), laces on the bottom edges and some on it, and white shoes with a small heel. For the accessories he was wearing a gold earring (that doesn't need any piercings to wear) on his right ear, a golden crown-like headgear that was in the shape of vines and (also golden) leafs, and golden cuffs (I think that's what they're called) on his wrists.

Pit felt that he had something that went to his back, he touched it and realized it was hair. "How did my hair grow this long?!"

"Don't worry, I used magic to _temporarily _keep it at that length. When it comes to disguises I go really deep into details."

"W-well if it's temporary then I guess It's alright…" the boy said.

_Long hair feels weird, how do girls with long hair deal with this? _

The sorceress put her thumb on her chin and examined the boy, "Hm… There's something missing… but what is it?" she said to herself.

She then looked at the boy's neck and felt like it needed something, "Oh I got it!" she waved her staff. A silk white scarf then appeared around the brunette's neck.

"A scarf?" the brunette asked.

"Of course! It might get cold and besides it looks fashionable." The sorceress said.

"Okay I guess."The brunette said.

Pit then looked back at Carla, "Wait but wait, what about you Carla? You can't be here alone."

The little girl smiled at her step brother and said, "Who said you were going alone?"

She then grinned and looked at the sorceress, "She and I planned this part out also, can't have you going there alone. And besides I always wanted to go to a royal ball."

_Sometimes I keep forgetting that she's really smart for her age that it's amazing. Dad taught her well. _Pit said to himself.

"If you may please." Carla said to the sorceress.

"Oh of course Carla." Palutena waved her staff and chanted a few phrases.

There was a pink glow all around the little girl and replaced from her regular clothes, emerged a silky pink dress with red some small red ribbons adorning the dress and a big red one on the lower back of the dress. She also wore long white gloves, a pearl necklace, and a silver tiara, her hair was to shoulder length with a small braid on the back of her hair.

Pit was at awed with how beautiful the little girl looked, "So how do I look big brother?"

Pit smiled, "You look beautiful Carla! Anyone could mistake you for the princess of this kingdom."

"Thank you big brother. Now let's go, we have to, by now, be fashionably late. That's the new rule!" Carla said. Pit giggled at Carla's little joke there and was glad she was going with him, (he still felt weird that he had to wear a dress though) he doesn't know what he would've done if she wasn't with him. Maybe be a little shy or get caught easily.

The three then went inside the carriage. Carla sat next to Pit and Palutena sat in front of them, "You're coming too?"

"Yes I am, It was also apart of your sister's plan. And someone needs to keep an eye on you two, just to make sure my magic doesn't wear off too soon."

"Okay understood."

* * *

The carriage stopped reaching their destination. Cara then remembered, "Oh yeah I heard it was going to be a sort of masquerade themed ball, so I'm letting you borrow this. Plus Mom, Phosphora, and Sasha can't know we were there at the ball." she said as she handed the brunette a white mask. Pit got the mask and wore it on his face, he opened his mouth to say something until he got interrupted.

"Don't worry I have one too." Carla said knowing what Pit was going ask her.

The coachmen opened the carriage door letting the three out. The coachmen escorted all three of them outside of the carriage.

The three of them went to the main entrance.

There was music playing in the background, as soon as they went inside the music stopped and everyone at the ball was staring at the three but mostly at Pit. Pit even saw Marth, Ike, and even Roy staring at Pit.

_Uumm. Has everyone found out yet that i'm a boy already? _

"Um, excuse me but don't I know you?" A certain blonde asked.

Pit and Carla almost freaked out when they saw that it was Viridi, their mother, was the one that asked them.

Before the brunettes said anything Palutena said, "I don't think we've met before. You see they're my children and that we're just nobles and, from what I see you're wearing, that you're a commoner."

Viridi was irritated at what the sorceress said and made a 'hmph' sound and walked away.

"Phew. Thanks I don't know what we would've done if _she _of all people would have found out."

"No problem. Now you two have some fun, I need to talk to someone." Palutena said to the brunettes.

* * *

Palutena headed towards the King and Queen, she bowed her head to them.

"It's been a long time, sister." Medusa said sitting on her throne right beside Hades.

"Yes indeed it has been." She replied.

"So how's it been Palutena? Anything juicy happen?" Hades asked.

"Not much but I'm making a living out of sorcery and it's going great with my clients. How about you two? I haven't seen you since your wedding."

"Well for starters this idiot caused a war because of his greed." Medusa said.

"So it is true then."

"And also we have a son, he should be arriving about now."

Palutena smiled, "I can't wait to meet him then. And also I am aware of the purpose of this ball."

Medusa smirked, "Then I guess then I don't have to explain. You did always have your sources of figuring things out."

"Well news spreads rapidly around here and I can see why of all the news this one was the biggest."

* * *

**So sorry that this took forever!**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow and read you guys then!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pit examined the whole ballroom, he was at awed at how the whole place looked. Heck, he was even admiring how everyone in the whole room dressed! The brunette fixed his long hair feeling nervous.

"Hey what's wrong big _sister_?" Carla asked.

"Its just that I've never seen so many people and I'm scared that someone will find out that I'm actually a boy." The older brunette replied.

Carla smiled at her older brother (although you can't see it because she's wearing a mask), "Don't worry, no one will notice."

"Y-yeah. You're right." Pit nervously said.

Trumpets started playing in the background, It got Pit, Carla and everyone everyone else's attention. A tall young man with silver hair, he wore a long black cloak and brown leathery boots. (I'm describing Robin from Fire Emblem) He walked up to the entrance and announced in a loud firm voice, "All hail our guest of honor and soon to claim the throne, prince Pit."

Dark Pit walked up in front of the man. Dark Pit wore a silky purple long sleeved collar shirt, a black royal jacket with a golden decorating it, a black belt, white pants, dark brown boots that reached to his knees, and wore a golden crown with crimson red diamonds.

(And we can't forget the mask now! Can't we? Well he wore a simple black mask with golden linings decorating it.)

Pit was confused. Did he just hear his name? Did the young man make a mistake or was that actually the name of the prince?

"Pit." Carla whispered to the brunette.

"Yeah I heard. You think thats actually his name?" the brunette whispered back.

"Maybe."

_I didn't know the prince and I share the same name. I mean what are the chances of someone being named Pit? You'd expect someone, of his ranking, to have a name better than Pit. Ah! Not that I'm being rude or anything! I- um- it's just that- Why am I even arguing with myself!? _Pit thought (argued) to (with) himself.

The raven haired prince said to the whole room, "I am honored for all of you attending my ball. As you all are aware, by the end of this ball I will be choosing a fair maiden to be my bride. I wish you all the best of luck." The prince bowed his head and walked away.

Instantly there was a small crowd of fangirls fangirling right when the prince left.

"Aahh! He's so cute!" One fangirl said.

"And mysterious~" another said.

"And his voice! He's so perfect!" and another said.

Pit noticed the fangirls and asked Carla, "You got any idea what those girls are doing, Carla?"

Carla looked at the fangirls fangirling and looked back at Pit, "Nope. No clue."

_I lied. It's obvious that those girls are in love with the prince. I don't think big brother is ready for the concept of fangirls. Yet. _Carla said to herself.

* * *

"Hey how's it goin'?" Someone said out to the brunettes.

_Ah! Its Roy! What do I tell him!?_

Carla replied to the red haired boy,"Roy how's it going?"

"So it actually worked. Awesome!" Roy looked at Pit, "And Pit. You almost look like a girl, that sorceress must have done well."

"Wait you know about this!?"

_And how can he tell that it was us!? We're wearing masks for crying out loud! And it would have been awkward if he got the wrong people! One of the wonders of Roy I guess. _Pit thought to himself.

"Yeah"

"Big brother, he's the one who told me about the summoning." Carla said.

"He did?" The brunette said.

"Yeah I saw it in a book."

"Roy! You read!? Like an actual book? With words and stuff?" Pit asked.

Roy laughed a bit, he wasn't surprised that Pit found out that he's read books before. "Yeah. I can read. If I couldn't then how could I know what brands of alcohol I drink?" The red haired boy teased.

Pit laughed at Roy's joke, "Yeah I guess that makes sense. So when did you start reading?"

"Well it started when I was 10. It wasn't that big of a deal, I just found a book in a pile of mud and asked my dad to read it to me, once I got it cleaned up a bit of course. The book was actually interesting to me and I asked my dad to help me read it on my own. And you know the rest; And that's also how I found out about that summoning." Roy explained.

"Does anybody else know about this?"

"Nah. Just me."

"Heh. We learn something new everyday don't we?"

_Yeah, and last night I found out that two of my best friends aren't virgins anymore and have a sex life! Damit! And here I thought I would loose my virginity first! _Roy said to himself.

"Yeah we do." Roy replied back.

"Talk to you guys later. I gotta get drunk in this royal palace and after that my life would be 1/3 complete!"

"Go for it Roy!" Carla encouraged Roy.

_Guess Marth and Ike will have a hard time dragging him out of here once he's drunk. And who knows what he'll do once he's drunk. _

"Just don't get yourself arrested for doing something illegal, while your drunk that is." Pit teased.

"Alright. I'll do my best!"

Roy then disappeared into the crowd (he was walking away from them).

"Still, I'm surprised that he could read." Pit said to Carla.

* * *

The sorceress came back to the brunettes, "I see that you two are having fun."

"Yeah. We're doing alright." Carla said.

Pit felt warm in the dress and felt even warmer because he had _temporary _long hair.

Pit said to both females, "Um. I'm going outside for a bit to freshen up. It's starting to get warm in this dress."

"I'll keep an eye on Carla while you're gone."

Pit thanked the sorceress, "Okay, thank you."

* * *

Pit started walking to a nearby balcony that connects to the outside. He felt the small breeze run through his hair, which felt relaxing for him. He closed his eyes stroked a lock of his hair, he felt relaxed at that moment. He heard footsteps heading towards the balcony, he didn't like being around people he didn't know by himself. He stood still and quiet when he heard the person walk into the balcony.

Looked back to see who it was and got nervous at who it was that walked in.

_It's the Prince who has the same name as mine! Ah, what should I do!? Maybe I should leave and go back to Carla and Miss Palutena. I don't know what to do in a situation like this!_

Pit got shy at not knowing what to do and said in a shy voice, "O-Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that someone was here too."

He started to walk away, "I'll just be leaving now."

"Hey hold up." The prince said as he grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"Um sorry for walking in like that, besides you were here first so you shouldn't be the one apologizing I should be." The raven haired prince said to the brunette.

Pitto looked away, "So I'm um sorry."

Pit blushed a bit, he's never had a prince apologize to him. (of course because that's like a 1/1,000,000 chances of something like that happening to anyone)

"It's okay, really. It's not really a big deal for someone like you to apologize to someone like me." Pit said, but still forgave him.

The prince looked in a distance at the ballroom, "How about I repay you with a dance? You and me"

Pit freaked out a bit, "Ah! But I don't really know how to dance. A-and I don't want to end up embarrassing you because I can't dance."

"Nah. I don't really care about that kind of stuff." The prince said as he held the brunette's wrist and walked back into the ballroom.

_For a prince he prefers to talk sort of normal (in a way) instead of speaking formal, since he's a prince, not that that's a bad thing or anything! It kind of suits him. _Pit said in his head.

* * *

The two ended up in the middle of the ballroom (dance floor) and everyone started staring, "Don't worry, just follow my lead and it'll be alright." The prince said to the brunette.

(Somewhere in the distance at around the same time)

"Oooh~ finally our son decides to pick a girl to dance with him." Hades said.

"Aw. And he chose a cute one too! I can tell through that mask that she's a very cute and bright young lady!" Medusa said.

"Medusa dear, It's obvious he would go for the cute and innocent type. We both know him long enough that he would go for that type." Hades replied.

Medusa said out of nowhere, "I ship them."

_Oh Medusa, leave shippings out of this. Especially if you're going to end up talking about it all week, like last time when you "shipped" our son with one of our female engineers; I think her name was Samus or something like that. Let me guess she's going to talk about it all week isn't she? _Hades complained in his head.

"Let's see how this ends." Hades said.

(Now back to where Pit and Pitto are~)

The prince started and Pit tried to follow his lead, just like he said. Pit saw Carla and Palutena in the crowd, he saw that Carla grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Pit wanted to look away but remembered that the raven haired haired prince was in front of him, Pit ended up just ignoring Carla; Of course Carla knew Pit tried to ignore her out of embarrassment. Heck, he even saw Ike and Marth slow dancing also in the background while Roy was also danced with a young woman, Roy noticed Pit and gave him a smile. That sort of helped Pit stop feeling embarrassed

(I'm sorry but I don't think I can describe a dance well enough, so just imagine one of those Disney princess movies where the Prince and Princess dance or something like that for like about a few seconds or minutes if you want)

Kuro looked up at Pit and gave him a small smile, "See, I told ya you'd do well."

Pit said shyly, "U-um that was my first dance."

_Why am I even so nervous about this whole thing!? Oh yeah, he's a prince and if I do something wrong to him he could have thrown into the dungeon. B-but he's being nice to me, so is he genuinely doing this out of kindness or did he do this just to look good? _Pit asked himself.

"Well you did pretty good for a first timer then." Pitto replied.

The prince looked around and said, "Let's go somewhere a more private."

_What's he talking about? Were out here where everyone could see us._

"O-okay." the brunette said. The raven haired prince held the brunette's hand and lead him away from the crowd of people.

* * *

_Why the hell do I feel strange around this girl!? I've never felt this relaxed or slightly happy around the other girls (besides Samus but she's more of a bro friend to me and besides I think she might be into Snake of something) in the castle, so why is it with only this one? And how the hell did I become fond of her in like about 3 seconds!? I don't even know her at all! And here I am just after I made her dance with me and we're now going somewhere where no one can see us! Fuck, I'm complaining like a bitch aren't I… _Pitto said to himself.

The brunette and the raven haired prince kept walking until they were outside and were at a garden. The two were surrounded by various flowers and the moonlight was shining blissfully down at them. Pit looked at Pitto Pitto then looked back and the two then stared deep into eachother's eyes.

Pit examined Pitto's eyes, _Wow. I've never seen someone with red eyes, his eyes remind me of the color of blood, it's so crimson. Are they actually crimson or is he wearing contacts? Heh, reminds me of the time Roy tried to scare everyone in the village into thinking he became a demon (he used red as the color contacts because red was an extremely rare eye color to have), though it didn't end pretty for him. Everyone practically believed him and tried to kill him. Thankfully Ike and Marth protected him from being killed on the spot, eventually Roy confessed that it was a prank._

Pitto examined the brunette's eyes, _Even though I can't see her face I can see her eyes clearly. Her eyes are so beautiful, I never thought that there could be so many shades of blue into an eye before. Her eyes remind me of a blue crystal or maybe even a blue sapphire, no both of them combined. Yet those eyes remind me of someone, but who? So familiar…_

_Ba-bump _

_Huh?_

_Ba-bump_

_What's this feeling?_

_Ba-bump_

The prince leaned in closer to the brunette and slowly lifted the brunette's mask. Pit stood frozen wondering what the prince was doing, he then realized what he was doing when his mask was lifted upwards to his face and felt a pair of lips pressed up against his.

Pit then had a warm feeling inside him he then slowly closed his eyes. Pitto felt Pit's soft lips and was surprised when the brunette started kissing back.

Pitto kissed Pit.

* * *

**Aaannnd done! Sorry this took forever, since it's summer right now (when I posted chapter to all the future readers) I might have more time to type up more chapters.**

**Also I have a Wattpad now so you guys can check it out if you want (link is in my bio)**

**Don't forget to read, review, or Favorite! And read you guys then!**


	8. Chapter 8

Pit then had a warm feeling inside him he then slowly closed his eyes. Pitto felt Pit's soft lips and was surprised when the brunette started kissing back.

Pitto kissed Pit.

The kiss seemed like it lasted forever but due to the lack of oxygen from the two, they had to stop.

The brunette's mask had accidentally slipped off of his face, revealing his face. When they broke their kiss the brunette realized this and was too late to react because the Prince was now examining the other's face. Pit was scared now that Pitto had seen his face and was also scared that he most likely recognized who he actually was.

"U-um." Pit was about to say something but almost nothing came out of his mouth and could only say that one word. Pitto slightly blushed, "...You look beautiful without the mask."

Pit blushed, "T-thank you your majesty."

"Hey no need to be formal, I feel annoyed when someone calls me that." Pitto said.

"Oh. I'm sorr-" Pit was then interrupted.

"Nah it's okay, you wouldn't known that so it's alright."

_The reason why I don't like people calling me that is because I feel like everyone pittys me, yeah I know that it's just a way of someone to show respect to me but for some reason I don't like being called that. The only people who who just call me by my name are Ike, Samus, Snake, and that one princess I was introduced to (a while back) was Zelda._

"Um this might sound stupid but, does this make us a thing now?" Pit asked blushing.

Pitto gave Pit another kiss but this time on the cheek. "Well if you want to." Pitto replied back.

_Um I do know. I mean I'm a dude so I can't? And he said the whole reason for this ball was for him to chose a wife but I'm male. But that law for same sex marriage was passed a few years ago but... what if he'll hate me if he found out I was male? I um. This is hard I think maybe- _

"Y-"

Pit was then interrupted by the sound of a nearby clock. Pit looked at the time and realized it was midnight and saw his stepmother and stepsisters leaving the ball.

"S-sorry but I have to go now!"

"Wait- " Pitto said.

Pit turned around and started to run, Pitto was about to grab the brunette's hand and ask what was going on and why was he leaving but accidentally grabbed the brunette's scarf. Pit didn't hesitate to the pull and quickly took the scarf off leaving the scarf into the Prince's hand. The brunette ran as fast as he could in those heels (let's face it in heels it's hard to run in) he found Carla and Palutena on his way.

Palutena saw the brunette and was concern, "Are you alright? What-"

"No time to explain! We have to go now!"

Pit grabbed Carla's hand and started running (again but he first took off his heels before he started running) Palutena decided to run with them to hopefully get an answer from the brunette.

(At the same time of what's happening)

Roy was drinking (and is assumed drunk as fuck) and on the corner of his eye he spotted Pit. He immediately stopped being drunk as fuck and (for some reason was having a serious personality out of nowhere) started to examine the his surroundings to see why Pit was panicked. He then saw that Viridi and her two daughters were leaving, he then knew what was going down in the ball.

(We all learned a lesson from this fanfic... And it's that Roy could snap out of being drunk as fuck and go into killer beast mode if he wanted to)

* * *

Pit, Carla, and Palutena were at the entrance of the ball. Pit looked back and saw Pitto in the distance running after him.

"Miss Palutena we have to leave fast! My mom is going home and we need to get there before she does!" Pit said to the emerald haired sorceress.

"Okay."

Palutena saw Pitto getting closer and used her magic to shine a bright light at the Prince to make him blinded from the light for a few seconds, but due to the rush that was put on her she, without realizing it, accidentally made the magic hit Pitto's head. Pitto's head started hurting and his eyesight was starting to get blurry but still try to figure out his surroundings.

Palutena jumped on the driver's part of their carriage and said to the driver, "Excuse me Mr- rat- human- driver- sir but we have to leave like right now so I'll be driving from here on out." She grabbed the rope thingies (as you can tell I don't even know the names of them at all) and made a huge whip sound and the horses started to gallop fast. (Don't worry Pit and Carla made it safely into the carriage)

Pit looked out the carriage and saw Pitto with a slightly heartbroken expression and was still holding onto the white silky scarf Pit left behind. It hurt Pit to see someone sad like that and felt even worse because he was the one who cause it.

_I'm soo sorry your majesty. _Pit said in his head and without him knowing a tear fall down to his cheek.

Carla saw this and was about to ask what's wrong but didn't because Pit looked heartbroken and didn't want to bring up the subject because of it. She didn't like to see Pit that way, she felt sad to see him like that from a guy who she looked up to ever since the day she first met him. Instead she just stood quiet and gave Pit a long warm hug. (She first took off her mask first before hugging Pit by the way)

_Shoot! At this rate we might not make it before she does! Well, I'm going to use more magic than I thought. _Palutena said to herself while she used one hand to summon her staff while still steering the carriage. (She wanted to show off and did that all without even sitting down)

* * *

As soon as the carriage stopped (they stopped at the back of the house) Pit grabbed Carla's hand again and started rushing out of the carriage and went inside the back entrance of the house. Pit (along with Carla because he's practically dragging her) ran into his small room with Palutena following them inside.

"Hurry and change us back! It won't be long that they'll be here!"

Carla then realized who Pit was talking about and now understood _most _of the situation.

"But first change Carla back." Pit said

"Oh ah yes!" Palutena then waved her staff in the younger brunette's direction and a light pink mist was around the little girl. In a matter of seconds she was back into her regular clothes.

"Now your turn."

"But hurry."

Palutena raised her staff once more but this time at the older brunette's direction. A white mist was now around Pit and as soon as the mist was surrounding him, he heard the door open and heard footsteps at his front door. (Apparently Pit could hear from far away. Don't ask even though I typed this fanfic up) He panicked and told the sorceress to hurry.

The sorceress felt rushed that she messed up and accidentally not only returned Pit to his normal look (of course his clothes too) but also accidentally made the brunette fall asleep. Thankfully he landed on his bed (don't ask) and didn't land on the floor. Carla pulled up the blanket and covered Pit with it.

"Sleep tight big bro."

Palutena heard the door being opened and reacted quickly by hiding under the brunette's bed. Carla went along with it as she saw Viridi appearing behind the door.

"Oh hi mom." Carla said acting like Palutena wasn't under the bed.

"Um. How's Pit doing?" Viridi asked feeling slightly guilty but didn't show most of it.

"He's alright, he was sad at first but he got his mind off of by cleaning and now he needs some rest."

"Oh I see. Don't stay up all night, you need to sleep also."

"Okay mom."

Viridi nodded her head and slowly closed the door.

_Was she concerned about big bro? _Carla said to herself. (Apparently Carla talks with better vocabulary for her age. Let's just go along with it cuz we can)

Carla looked back down at the bed, "Okay miss Palutena you can come out now."

"Thank god! My back was starting to hurt." The woman said while stretching her arms out.

"Couldn't you have just teleported out of the room instead?" The younger brunette asked.

"Yeah I could but 1, I was being rushed. And 2, there was something off when we ran off back there and when I accidentally made Pit fall asleep." Palutena explained.

"Oh I see so I guess I'll be seeing you around a little longer."

"Just to make sure it's nothing serious." Palutena said.

* * *

_I shouldn't have done that to Pit, even if he really wanted to go. Oh Steven, what have I done? _Viridi thought to herself.

She then started to think of the past, before she met Pit's father. _He reminds me too much of Steven. If we have never went inside that carriage because of me, you would've never had to die. You and my new son Pit would have gotten along well. You both have the same smile, the same eyes, the way you two forgive others, and most of all that you two keep smiling for the sake of others. _

_He remind me too much of you that it would make me cry, it's my fault you died! I was so ignorant to just ride a carriage instead of just walking home together. Pit reminded so much of you that I had to drift him aside and make him do all the chores around the house just to avoid him. I know I'm not a good person for doing that and I'm aware of it but almost every time I see him smile It just reminds me so much of Steven. _

_Yet. Why do I still do it? He doesn't mind doing everything around the house but it's unfair for him, I know it. I'm such a terrible mother and person. And why do my two oldest daughters go along with this? _

_Tomorrow. I'll apologize to him._

* * *

"O-ow." Pit said as he woke up. He felt a small headache on his head and his vision was slightly fuzzy to him.

"What happened yesterday?" He said to himself.

The brunette looked at what was lying next to him and say Carla was sound asleep next to him. The brunette tried to get out of his bed without waking up the little girl as best as he could. Once he got out of his bed he covered up the younger brunette with the rest of the blanket and decided to go to the kitchen.

Past the hallway and past the living room, he finally made it to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As soon as he finished drinking the clear cold liquid he went to the sink and started washing the glass.

_That's weird. I don't remember much of what happened yesterday. All I remember is up to when I saw mother, Phosphora, and Sasha walking out of the house in dresses. And now that I think about it I don't remember much the day before that, all I remember is doing my daily chores and going to Marth's house for his birthday and meeting Kuro but I think something else happened that I don't remember. I think Roy tricked me into drinking something weird while he was drunk but that doesn't sound likely to happen. To be honest everyone's aware of when Roy's drunk so who knows. _

Pit decided to just shrug it off and went to the back yard to forge some metal into weapons.

* * *

"God fucking damnit! I can't remember What happened after that or what she looked like!" Said a certain raven haired Prince.

"Calm down Kuro." Ike said calmly.

"How the fuck can I!? I kissed a girl I don't know at all and I fell in love with her! I mean what kind of retard does that with someone they just met!? Hell! I don't even know her fucking name!" The raven haired prince complained.

"Again calm down. There must be something he might have hinted where she's from or something." Ike said trying to calm down Pitto and also suggesting his idea.

_Son of a bitch! Why can't I remember what she looks like!? I remember that happening but that memory is blurry as fuck! Why of all things to forget I forget her face. I remember saying she was beautiful, I remember everything but what she looks like, but why? _Pitto thought to himself in confusion. He found it strange that he remembered seeing the girl's face and how he stared intentionally into the brunette's face.

The prince then had an idea pop into his mind. The got the silky white scarf the brunette wore but accidentally left it behind due to trying to run away.

"Would this do?" Pitto asked as he showed the dark blue haired knight the scarf.

"If it's from the girl then most likely." Ike said.

"You could track her down with just only this?"

"Yeah. Let me see it first."

Pitto nodded and handed him the scarf, once Ike received the scarf he felt his the scarf was so smooth and silky. The dark blue haired knight then started sniffing the scarf.

"What the hell are you doing, Ike? That's weird as fuck." Pitto asked.

"Sorry 'bout that, just trying to find the scent. That's how we'll track her down."

"Oh I see know. At first I thought you were being a fucking pervert or some weird shit like that."

Ike let out a chuckle, "Why would I do that if I have Marth. We're engaged you know."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're now engaged."

Pitto went back to the main subject , "So what about the scent?"

"Oh yes, right. The scent smells really nice but what caught my interest was a small (faint) hint of metal. But I assumed she was somewhere that involved working with metal or she perhaps made contact with some. I think the only places that manufacturers metal, which is most likely a blacksmith, are the village outside this castle and way far out would least likely my home town. "

"Are you sure?" Pitto asked.

"I'm positive Kuro." Ike replied.

"We should go find her right away. Oh but wait what about your fiance, Marth?"

"I'll tell him about this and besides, he'll be here for about a day or two."

"Fine. But promise not to tell anyone else about this."

"Promise."

* * *

"Few. I'm done." The brunette said said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. The brown leather gloves Roy got him a while back came in handy for him. When he wiped his forehead the glove had a bit of cinder which left a bit of cinder on the brunette's forehead.

"Now I gotta return this to that squire." (A squire is sort of a knight in training) The brunette said to himself.

(30 minutes later)

"Okay he told me to meet him here next to the Bar Underworld. Now that I think about it, this is Roy's favorite bar to get drunk in. I think the liked this place because he ends up having a drunk fight with random people who also happen to have gotten drunk. Nah it's probably because of the strippers." The brunette kept talking to himself.

The brunette then saw a tall man walk up to him, "I see you finished in time. Now let me see how well you did."

"Sure." The brunette said as the handed the older man the sword.

The man faced the other way and swing his sword around swiftly. He then swung the sword at a barrel filled with wine the barrel then was swiftly cut in half.

* * *

**(Roy's room)**

The red haired teen woke up and was about to cry, "Fuck a barrel of wine died! Nooo! Anything but the barrel of wine!"

**(Back at the castle but with Marth)**

"Oh, a barrel of wine died. I'm guessing Roy is crying his ass off right now." Marth said to himself.

"Huh? What's that all about?" Peach asked.

"Nothing special. Just something I picked up from Roy."

* * *

(Back to where we where)

"Whoa! Kid you know you stuff. How much will that be?"

"Um 500 hearts."

"500!? But it was so well made! I'll give you 50,000."

"I ah! B-But sir that sounds like too much!"

"No it's alright. You did an outstanding job so you deserve it!" The man said as he gave the brunette the money.

The man said as he walked away, "I'll tell my comrades about you!"

"I ah um. Thanks!" Pit said lost in words. That's some compliment Pit got from his newest client. Pit put the money in his bag. (Pretend he had that bag on this whole time)

_But still It feels like this is too much money for a repair. This much could almost pay off the monthly taxes. Maybe it's a good thing- _

The brunette got interrupted by his thoughts when he fell and felt someone was on top of him.

"O-ow." The brunette said.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry!" Said the other person.

"Huh? What are you doing here Kuro?" Pit asked.

* * *

**Oh Roy you and alcohol. I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm almost done so I hope once it's done it'll end well. As I said before it's Summer right now (when I typed this up) so I most likely have more free time to finish these chapters up. **

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow And read you guys then!**


	9. Chapter 9

"O-ow." The brunette said.

"Oh fuck I'm sorry!" Said the other person.

"Huh? What are you doing here Kuro?" Pit asked.

Kuro then realized he fell on top of Pit, he blushed knowing that to anyone else's view, it looked like he pinned the brunette down.

Kuro got up and said, "Fuck sorry about that. We've got to stop running into each other like this."

The brunette laughed, "Yeah it's funny. So..." Pit said as Kuro was helping the brunette up. "what brings you back here?"

"O-Oh um I'm looking for someone."

"Is it Ike?"

"No not him, though I was with him but we got separated so I have no idea where he is."

"Oh okay." The brunette said. The brunette then saw that Kuro was bleeding from his left arm.

"Oh my god Kuro! You're bleeding! Hurry let's go to my place so that we can bandage you up!" Pit said in concern. Before Kuro could say anything Pit grabbed Kuro's right hand and lead him to his house.

* * *

_Oh shit where the hell is Kuro!? And fuck. He got injured. How am I going to hide that from the King and Queen!? Oh wait its obvious, don't tell them at all about this or that he even left the castle. _Ike thought to himself.

The dark blue haired knight sighed. He still has to look around the village and hope he runs into the raven haired boy.

"Urg. First priority for now is to find Kuro then the girl." Ike said to himself.

"Oh wait a barrel of wine died a few minutes ago. Poor Roy, that barrel was pretty big."

* * *

"Wait here I'll get some bandages and some stuff to clean the wound." Pit said as he left the older boy in the living room.

"Shit. Forgot I got cut." Kuro said to himself.

_I still find it weird that I keep ending up falling on top of Pit every time we meet. One of these days if, theoretically I accidentally keep doing this, people would get the wrong idea. But that aside Ike can't seem to find the matching scent of that girl, even when we do I know it's not her._

_Ike told me earlier that he overheard that she was a noble during the ball but we checked where the nobles lived and nothing. Now if she came from a different kingdom we're in deep shit but then if that were true, how the hell would she know about there being a ball? Something doesn't add up here._

Kuro's were then stopped when he heard the front door being opened. He saw a young woman with long blond hair closing the door behind her. The blonde then noticed Kuro, she dropped her bags and ran up to Kuro and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Pit! It's all my fault!"

"What the hell!? Get off of me!" The raven haired boy said while he was confused at the whole situation.

The blonde then said," Oh no, you went emo! Now I got you into that phase! And now you're also cutting yourself! It's my fault, I'm a terrible Mother!"

"Wait you're Pit's mother-"

Kuro was then interrupted by a third voice.

"Hey Kuro I brought some bandages and- huh? Mom what are you doing with Kuro? Oh, are you guys hugging?" Pit asked.

Viridi then stopped and looked at the brunette's direction, "Wait t-then who's he?"

"You didn't hear silly, he's Kuro."

"O-Okay but why the hell does he look like the emo version of you?"

Pit shrugged meaning that he doesn't know.

Viridi quickly let go of the other boy, "Oh I'm so sorry about that!"

"Um It's okay it's not like you knew I wasn't Pit." Kuro said awkwardly.

_Wait. So this is 'blonde bitch'? She doesn't seem like the bitch, Roy says she was. Maybe she acts like a bitch when no one is around but her kids or some shit like that. I actually know a bitch like that myself, Pandora. _

_Ugh I hate that bitch, always flirting with every guy and always wearing slutty outfits to go along with her flirting for guys, I would care less that she wears those kind of clothes but it's all just apart of her flirting act. And how she's actually a Queen but would be bitching around with some of the servants and sometimes not even showing any kind of respect to them. _

_I also keep forgetting she tries to flirt with Ike but Ike was with Marth and didn't even have an interest at all with Pandora. Kind of wonder how Pit would react to her if he met her, I'd bet 5 bucks that he'll try to stop himself from blushing and try to ignore her flirting. _

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go the the Market place again, I sort of forgot some stuff." Viridi said as she left her groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, see ya later mom." The brunette said as he gave the blonde a small wave. Viridi smiled back and left.

There was a small silence in the room, Pit then remembered about Kuro's injury. "Oh yeah right! Your injury!"

The brunette then knelt down to clean the wound first. The younger male got a pair of tweezers and a cotton ball soaked in a bit of rubbing alcohol. As soon as the cottonball made contact with the older boy's wound, he flinched.

"Fuck!" Kuro (sort of) yelled.

"I ah, are you alright? D-did that hurt?" Pit said sounding concerned. The raven haired boy saw the brunette's expression was truly concerned and" without himself knowing, blushed.

"No. It just stings like a bitch."

"Oh, I see. Well just bear with it for a bit, it won't take long." The brunette said as he gave the older boy a smile. Kuro nodded and tried to bear the stings, occasionally swearing a bit from the sting.

Once the brunette finished disinfecting the other's wound he stood up and said, "There. Now the easy part, just wrapping it in medical tape." Pit then got the medical tape and started wrapping the wound up.

"Aaaand there! You're all set." Pit said cheerfully.

"...Thanks."

"No probs Kuro."

"How'd you know what to do?" Kuro asked.

"Well most people know but I guess my first mom also taught me how to do this. I think she wanted to become a doctor or something like that but at the time women couldn't legally become one, even though there were a few at the time but weren't legally doctors."

"So what happened to her?"

Pit then had a small sad face remembering what happened.

_Oh fuck I asked something personal didn't I? I'm so fucking retarded for asking a question like that!_

"...Well she died from a heart disease, at the time we couldn't afford anything but right when my father finally had the money, my mom's life faded away."

The brunette looked up and remembered smiling, "I remember what mom told me, _'Don't be sad my little lamb, keep on smiling, I won't go away as long as you're happy and remember the memories of me.' _At first as a kid I didn't understand much of what she said but now looking back, I now understood what she meant."

_This kid man. _

"Sorry if I asked a personal question there. Didn't mean for you to feel sad or anything." Kuro apologize.

The brunette shook his head sideways, "No it's alright, to be honest the whole village knew her and yeah they were sad that she's gone but they knew she wouldn't want them to be sad. She was actually well known around here, so is my dad but he's still alive. He's just not here but he does keep writing to us about how he's been."

"I see."

Both boys heard footsteps heading towards their direction.

" *yawn* Morning..." Carla said as she looked like she just woke up from bed.

"Wassup Carla. I'm surprised you just woke up, I thought you were going with Phosphora and Sasha to the Market place."

"I must've overslept. *yawn* "

Carla accidentally bumped into Kuro which made him fall on top of Pit and both landed on the floor. At that moment as the fell onto the floor, both Kuro and Pit's lips made contact with each other's. Once the two fell Pit accidentally moaned when he was actually struggling under the older boy.

_Those lips... they feel similar to that of the girl I kissed last night. Soft and gentle like hers... _Without Kuro knowing he started kissing deeper. Pit wanted to stop the kiss by pushing Kuro off but Kuro unknowingly again pinned down the brunette's wrists.

Kuro stopped for a second for air and kissed him again with hunger to kiss the boy again. Immediately he gained dominance over the brunette's mouth and slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth, exploring inside the brunette's mouth. Pit couldn't do much knowing he was pinned down and moaned a bit more from struggling over Kuro's dominance.

"N-noh ahh s-stoaahp Kuro. Ahh." Pit said trying not to moan.

Kuro regained his senses and stopped, leaving a trail of saliva between the two boys's tongues.

Kuro's senses came back to reality, '_W-What the actual fuck!? Why the hell am I kissing Pit!? Oh fuck I pretty fucking sure that this is sexual harassment!' _Kuro thought to himself as he was freaking out at what he just did.

Meanwhile on the other side of the situation Carla saw the whole thing go down and was immobilized. In other words she was having a nose bleeding/ fangirling mentally and covering her nose from the nose bleeding. (and most likely had a camera with her to videotape the whole moment.)

Pit blushed heavily and panting heavily since he didn't get enough air to breath the whole time. Kuro blushed heavily and lost his cool, "Oh my fucking god! I'm so sorry about that Pit! I don't know what got into me-!"

"U-um that's okay I um-"

"No it's not! I forcefully kissed you and I sexually harassed you! You aren't supposed to do that to someone who isn't your lover or even someone you hardly know like me!"

"It's okay Kuro, you might of been tired and didn't know what you were doing."

"What the fuck!?" Kuro then stood up and tried to help Pit up also but refused.

"A-and um... that was my first kiss by the way."

_Son of a bitch! I also stole his first kiss! That should be saved for someone special like a lover or some shit! _

"A-also m-my private feels weird right now, w-what should I do about that? I've never had that happen to me before." The brunette innocently asked.

Kuro blushed, '_Oh fuck I made him hard! Wait, he doesn't know what that is does he?'_

"Y-you've never had _the talk _before? Or what about the birds and the bees?" Kuro asked.

"_The talk_? Birds and bees?" Pit asked in confusion as he tilted his head.

_Oh fuck! He's pure and hasn't been told about the birds and the bees!_

"Uh. Never mind I'll tell you later. Right now just don't move for a bit."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile Carla went to another room.

"Oh god! Didn't expect that to go deep, even though I planned it. Phew I need to turn back."

She raised her arm up and appeared a staff. She said a foreign phrase and pink mist was surrounding her, revealing that it was actually the sorceress Palutena.

"Also this camera is the camera that I will never throwaway or loose."

Palutena felt a small pride swell up inside her, "I was a pretty good actress out there, even though Carla was out with her sisters."

She then got serious, "But I was right. He has no memory of the ball or even the mention of it at all. How was that even possible when I didn't even intentionally want that to happen. How in the underworld was that possible?"

"The real problem is that I don't know how to reverse the effects. Man I better start hitting the spell books again. And also by far, Pit is the best client I've ever had in years! Finally some boy love I've always wanted to see in real life!"

* * *

(Pit and Kuro are walking, trying to find Ike)

"Um Pit."

"Yeah Kuro?"

Kuro blushed, "Don't mention this to anyone, got it?

Pit nodded, "Okay I won't."

"How the hell can you shrug this off easily?"

"I don't know but that whole thing felt so natural for some reason... like I've done something similar to that before."

_Da fuck? No really, what the actual fuck? Who forgives someone who does that to them that fast?! Wait, no don't tell me he's also a prosti- no! He isn't the type to sell his body. This is confusing as fuck! _Kuro mentally said to himself.

_Um why do I feel like I've kissed Kuro before? And why heck did I let Kuro kiss me? I hardly know the guy and I let him get his way, it's weird how I just forgave him that fast and also how fast I got over it. What's up with me today? _Pit wondered to himself.

"Hey Kuro,"

"Yeah Pit?"

"You got any ideas where Ike could possibly be?" The brunette asked.

"Nope but let's look around the market place, maybe we'll run into him." Kuro said.

"Hope so."

"Oh and by the way,"

"What Kuro?" Pit asked.

Kuro looked away looking slightly embarrassed, "I don't know where everything is so you're sort also going to show me around this place."

The brunette giggled, "I sort of expected that."

"Yeah whatever. Just show me around this damn village."

Pit grabbed Kuro's hand, "Kay let's go! First off we're going to look around where they sell fish."

* * *

"Nope don't see 'em. Also It reeks of fish here." Kuro says.

"Oh course it is, they sell fish here. Us know one time I went here with Roy and not even the smell of Roy, since he reeked of alcohol half the time, could change the scent." Pit said.

"Well yeah, this whole damn place is full of fish and other stuff like that here." Kuro replied.

* * *

_Fuck! Where the hell did Kuro go? I saw him run off eastwest from where we got separated so I should've run into him by now. What if someone kidnapped him and might use him for ransom from the King and Queen, or worse? What am I saying, Kuro can kick ass if he were in a situation like that. Wait, I can still smell his scent. He might of left here from about... Two hours ago! _Ike thought to himself as he kept walking, following his nose.

* * *

Pit looked up at the sky, "I keep forgetting how fast time passes by."

"Yeah it does."

"Um if you'd like, you can stay at my place for the night since we haven't ran into Ike yet." Pit offered.

Kuro looked up in the sky, he saw that it must be at least 8:30 and by the rate it's going he'd be too tired to go home and most likely get caught for leaving the castle. Even if he'd find Ike right away they wouldn't make it home by today.

" *sigh* Alright then, I guess."

_Of all people, why the hell do I trust him that fast?! For someone I just meant I have a lot of trust in him, usually it takes some time for me to fully trust someone. Hell, even Ike and that new blacksmith! At first I hated Ike and 2 years later I trusted him. Meanwhile with the blacksmith I couldn't stand how cheerful the guy was, for a blacksmith that is. I got used to him that I started to trust him over time but I fully trusted him 15 months later. Heh, guess I just need to stop being a hater or judgy, but I can't help it! _Kuro thought to himself.

* * *

**Kay I read someone's review from the previous chapter and now I'm not sure to change Steven to Len Kagamine since I sort of described him as being similar to Pit! ****ヽ****(^▽^)****ノ**

**Let me know if you want me to actually change it to Len Kagamine. ****ヽ****(^▽^)****ノ**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then! ****ヽ****(^▽^)****ノ**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pit's house _

"Fuck. I'm tired from all that sightseeing." Kuro said as he and Pit walked inside the house.

Put chuckled, "Well don't forget we were also looking for Ike."

"I know, I know, I didn't forget about 'em." Kuro said calmly.

"Hey Kuro."

"Yea Pit?"

"How do you know Ike? I mean how'd you guys ever meet?" The brunette asked.

The raven haired boy scratched the back of his head trying to remember. '_Huh. How the hell __should I tell Pit? I remember how we met, 5 years ago Ike was training with the other knights __and he was beating all their asses. I got irritated and thought he was a show off so I __challenge him.'_

_**(Long ass) Flashback from Author chan **_

_The Prince was up on a balcony watching the knights brawl with a certain dark blue haired __boy. The knight was moving swiftly through the horde of knights and his sportsmanship was __amazing because for one, he wasn't overwhelmed by the horde of knights at all, and because __he swiftly strikes his opponents so fast that a normal person wouldn't be able to see his __strikes. But the raven haired Prince was able to see every strike the knight made._

"_Tch. Cocky bastard I could probably beat him with no sweat." The Prince said to himself __with his tone sounding irritated._

_The dark blue haired knight made a finishing blow in which caused everyone around him to __fly off in different directions. The knight huffed and said, "Well that was a good warm up you __guys."_

_The Prince was now annoyed and had enough. He jumped off the balcony and landed a few __feet away from the knight, like a badass of course. Everyone in the area, for the exception of __Ike, knew right away that it was the Prince and they all (except Ike because he was kind of __new) have become slightly scared._

"_I-It's Prince Pit!" One knight yelled. _

"_Oh god! This is going to end bad it they fight each other !" Another knight yelled. _

"_Oi knight I saw how you fought those other knights, and it pisses me off, Bastard. So let's __fight to see who is really the strongest!" The Prince challenged._

_Ike was amazed but you couldn't see that from his face, "You're the Prince? I didn't know the __Prince would have a potty mouth."_

_Pitto got irritated at what the knight had just said to him. Pitto then smirked, "Oh I gonna __have a shit ton of fun kicking your ass."_

_Just then a dark orb of magic appeared in front of the Prince and out emerged a silver bow, __Ike then had a confused look on his face ' So this kid could use magic huh. But why fight me __with a bow? It's good for long range but he'll be screwed if he tries to counter my hits. And __what kind of magic does he posses that gets these wimps scared?'_

"_If you're wondering, I possess requip magic. It's an ancient type of magic that is only __passed onto the royal family, my grandfather passed it down to me long ago and is dead, so __I'm the only one left who possess this ability." Pitto explained._

_**(Anyone who watches Fairy tale don't hate me, I couldn't think of a better name. ;A; ) **_

"_So enough talking. Let's brawl." Pitto added. _

_Ike nodded, "Bring it on!" Both boys then got determined. _

_Pitto smirked and struck first. Ike was able to block it but noticed that the bow broke into two __smaller blades. 'His bow became two blades, that'll mean that he'll be able damage me since __my sword will be occupied with one of the blades.'_

_Ike was then able to deflect the impact and was able to make a hit on Pitto in which he got __cuts from his leg and on his left arm. 'But they're small so I'll have longer range since my __sword is way longer.'_

_Pitto then quickly back away and attached the blades back into a bow and shot four purple __arrows at Ike. Ike tried to dodge the arrows but some of the arrows got to him and he had a __cut on his right cheek and two on his chest. Pitto then ran straight toward Ike._

"_Requip! Samurai blade!" Pitto yelled. _

_Just then a small a dark glowed appeared around the Silver bow and for a brief second in __which replaced the Silver bow and appeared the Samurai blade in Pitto's hand. Pitto became __more agile and quick. He and Ike then clashed blades constantly and both tried to dodge __each other's attacks._

"_Not only can I switch weapons, but I also gain that weapon's stats. And with my Samurai __blade I become more agile and fast but the downfall to it is that I won't be able to recover __immediately from any recoil." The raven haired Prince explained while the two were fighting._

'_I see, so it's not only if I can just counter his attacks but also if I can quickly adapt to the __weapon's stats. Well this is interesting. I like it.' Ike thought to himself._

'_From what I've observed so far, he packs a punch but he's slow. I can easily counter him if I __focus on using weapons that improve in my speed.' The raven haired prince strategized._

_Ike grinned, "My sword has some fire elements and now I get to practice them on someone!" _

_Ike's sword then started having flames flowing around the blade of the sword. He then ran __up to the raven haired boy and yelled, "Great Aether!" From where Ike struck his attack the __surroundings had been engulfed in flames. Ike then wondered If he used too much magic until __he saw that a figure emerged._

_**(Don't hate me I know Ike can't technically do that! I needed some spice to this! A; ) **_

_Pitto had barely just enough time to requip and use the Guardian orbitars to shield himself __from the fire._

"_Requip! Fairy orbitars!" _

_He then requiped to the Fairy orbitars and because their stats included an ice effect, he was __able to quickly get rid if the fire._

"_I thought you have to say 'requip' in order to actually requip." Ike said. (Yes they're still __fighting)_

"_I don't have to with certain weapons but it is formal to say the weapon's name after saying __requip. Plus with some weapons, if I don't say their names, I'll have a lesser chance of __requiping fast."_

_With every shot he made and miss with the orbitars, he would accidentally freeze parts of the __area. Meanwhile since there was a lot of ice already, Ike's sword was surrounded by flames __and it the only thing keeping him warm._

"_Requip! Dark staff!" _

_**(Yes I meant the Dark Pit staff but I think it would've sounded weird if I made him say his **__**own name)**_

_The two boys charged to each other and made one final clash towards each other's __weapons. Once both boys were on the opposite side of each other the place got quiet._

_Then both boys fell to their knees. _

_It was a draw. _

_Both Pitto and Ike struggled a bit to get up. _

"_I'm impressed kid. You sure know how to use magic well. And here I thought you were __some cocky rich kid." Ike admitted._

"_Hey! And you weren't so bad yourself, though I assume the sword is using it's own magic." __Pitto said._

"_Yeah you're right, I don't have any magic. It's the sword's own magic supply."_

"_Hey you guys alright!?" Asked a male teen with silver hair. _

"_Yeah we're alright Robin!" Pitto yelled across the room. _

_The raven haired prince and the dark blue haired knight studied their injuries, they were both __covered in cuts and when they both saw their surroundings, they saw debri and a bit of blood __on the floor._

_Ike then introduced himself, "Well I'm Ike." _

"_Pit." Pitto said his name calmly. _

"_Pit?" _

"_Yeah I know, where my parents fucking drunk when they named me?" _

"_No it's not that… Forget it." _

"_Whatever. As of now we're rivals, and I still hate you." _

_**Back to reality (Finally) **_

'_I can't tell Pit that or maybe I could?' _Pitto thought to himself.

"Long story short, I got pissed off at Ike for no reason and he and I had a brawl and it ended in a tie." Kuro said in a straightforward manner.

The brunette looked at him and wasn't sure to believe the raven haired boy or not.

"Wow! You must be really strong if you can actually take on Ike!" The brunette said in a cheerful manner.

The raven haired boy didn't expect Pit to believe him and when Pitto examined the other's expression, it reminded him of an innocent child. Pitto then looked deep into the brunette's crystal blue eyes and was in thought for a few moments but then snapped back into reality when he felt his face was warm. He then looked away.

"W-well of course I am!" Pitto didn't know why he at times felt flustered around the younger male when he hardly knew him.

Pit clasped his hands, "Well it's kind of getting late so I'll just show you to our guest room."

"...Okay." The older male said awkwardly not knowing on how he should have responded.

The brunette showed the raven haired boy to the guest room was simple and fairly big for one person, in which the room featured a normal sized bed, a small countertop right next to the bed and (just cuz I can) a medium size window on the other side of the room. To Pitto the room looks completely different from a guest room at the castle but remembered that that's what to be expected from a commoner like Pit. He didn't really mind what it looked like just as long as the bed was comfortable.

"Oh um wait here for a bit I'll be back." Pit said.

Pit ran to his room and found some clothes that Pitto could wear for the night. He then ran back to the guest room.

Pit handed Pitto the clothes, "Here. They might actually fit you and it's much more comfortable wearing than having to sleep in your normal clothes to bed."

"Thanks."

"If you need me I'll be at the third door to your right. 'Night Kuro." Pit said and closed the door.

Pit went to his room and stripped into his night clothes. He then paused for a moment and went to bed.

The brunette frowned to himself, _Why do I feel like I've seen Kuro from somewhere outside of __this village? And what the heck was with mom today? She seemed sad about something. I __hope nothing terrible has happened. What if she felt sad that a barrel of alcohol died like Roy __would? Nah that can't be it she kind of hates Roy or does she… Nah I've never seen her drink._

Pit's thoughts went on and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

In the shadows Palutena heard Pit's thoughts and knew that for sure she knew why Pit has

no memories of the night at the ball.

_I'm such an idiot! I accidentally casted something onto Pit's brain and it affected those __memories in particular but he does have an idea on what he remembers at the ball. Wow I should be a therapist or something to get rid of bad memories __for people. I wonder how much that would pay… Oh yeah right, Pit! My yaoi first! But how do I __actually reverse it? Maybe…_

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated and that this isn't much for a chapter! Don't worry I love this fanfic too much to abandon it and ****I will one day finish up this fanfic and Palutena will have her real life yaoi! ;A;**

**If I ever take forever for an update on this fanfic don't worry I haven't forgotten about it I will finish it up when I can. I will make this Cinderella AU unique! ;A; **

**(lol I like spamming the ;A; and I don't know why)**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then!**


	11. Chapter 11

'_Huh? The fuck am I?' _The raven haired prince said to himself. He then saw that his surroundings started to emerge and reveals that the boy was in the ballroom, the same place where he and the mysterious _girl _first met.

The prince looked at his surroundings, '_Wait. Isn't this the place where-'_

He then stopped when a figure then appeared in front of him but was facing the other way.

'_Who are you? And what are you doing here?' _The Kuro asked.

The figure turned and faced the older male but even then Kuro couldn't make out who it was because their face seems to be blurred out by a white mist. The figure smiled at the prince, '_My, my, I guess you've forgotten about me already?_ _And here I thought that kiss you gave me was something special.'_ The figure teasingly said.

Kuro then realized, '_Wait! Your voice! It's you, that girl!'_

'_So you remember me?'_

'_Yeah. But you never told me your name or where you were going.'_

'_Well I did have my reasons, of course, it's not like I did it on purpose… Though I'm not the actual __**person**_ _from when you met me, I'm sort of the personification of that __**person's **__memory of that night.'_

'_So you're not the real deal…?'_

'_Just a fragment of a memory from that day who manage to talk to you in a dream.'_

_Kuro didn't know how to reply to that. _

'_Um. Would you mind telling me your name?" _The raven haired prince asked awkwardly.

'_My name is …' _The figure said but for some reason he wasn't able to hear what her name was.

'_What was that last part?'_

'_I said my name is …' _The girl's mouth did move but there something as if something was preventing him from hearing her name. _The girl then started fading away._

_This surprised Kuro, "Wait! Will we ever meet again?" he tried to grab her hand but his hand went right through her as if she were a ghost. _

"_What the fu-" The teen stopped when he saw that the girl had completely faded and disappeared into thin air._

'_Don't worry you're not that far away from me. I know we'll meet each other very soon.'_

_That was the last thing Kuro had heard from the mysterious girl. _

* * *

Pitto had just stood up from the bed after that dream. The raven haired teen looked out the window and saw that it was morning.

He rubbed the back of his head, "The fuck kind of dream was that anyway? … Anyway I guess I should take that as a clue to where she could be… It's fucking stupid but it's all I got..."

He got out of the bed and saw that there was a spare of clothes and a note in top of it next to the bed. Pitto read the note and it said:

'_I got some spare clothes for you. Feel free to use the shower if you want to and _

_there is a set of towels in one of the higher cabinets in the bathroom. And the_

_bathroom should be near the living room, don't worry there isn't any other doors_

_near the living room so you don't have to worry about going into the wrong door._

_P.S If any of my sisters or my mom sees you, they'll most likely think you're_

_me since I'll be busy doing my morning routines, I never told them that there _

_is a guest in here. If they ask, tell them it's not a phase and that_

_I'm not going emo._

_\- Pit "_

"The fuck?!" Pitto said to himself surprised that the brunette wrote that last part in. He then thought that a shower would nice right about now, he got the clothes that were provided for him and headed towards the bathroom. Pitto opened the bathroom door and didn't expect to see what lied beyond the door. The older male saw a certain male brunette naked in the shower.

The brunette looked right away at the raven haired male and quickly covered most of himself with the shower curtain.

Pitto was immobilized with shock that he kept staring at Pit and noticed that the brunette had faint yet visible scars.

Pit blushed and finally broke the silence between the two, "U-um Kuro are you going to keep on staring at me?"

Pitto's senses came back and started blushing hard, "OH FUCK! SHIT, SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS IN HERE!" The raven haired teen blurted out. Pitto was about to close the door when Pit stopped him.

"Wait!"

The raven haired teen stopped in his tracks still flustered, "Y-yeah?"

"Um, sorry about that this isn't your fault I forgot to lock the door."

"N-no it's mine 'cause I didn't knock." Pitto said nervously.

"I - ah- I'm almost finished so I'll be out in a bit. So it shouldn't take long."

"..."

The older make immediately closed the door behind him. He sat down on the floor, leaned back at the wall and covered his face with embarrassment.

_The actual fuck!? Holy shit I'm such a dumbass! No one's ever seen me like that before! Hell, back at the castle that incestuious bitch Pandora did that once on purpose to me and I didn't even feel shit when I saw her naked! Why is it different with Pit? Is it because we're both guys? Is it because-_

The teen's mind was interrupted by Pit opening the door,

The brunette shyly said, "Um I'm done so you can go in now."

Pitto looked up and said, "R-right."

Pitto walked in and locked the door behind him. He slid off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The turned on the water and tried to clear his mind off the awkward situation that he recently was just in.

**(There's 'a sort' of lemon here so if you don't want to read it scroll down until you see this: ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

_Alright forget about that and just think of nothing…_

Water then started pouring onto the raven haired teen.

An image of Pit naked flashed into Pitto's mind.

_Argh! No! Don't think of that!_

Another image flashed with the brunette naked laying down on the floor and had seductive expression on.

_No not that either! Fuck!_

An image appeared in which showed Pit had innocently wrapped his mouth around Pitto's member. Another flashed in which the brunette was innocently holding Pitto's member while a white substance was seeping out the end of it while there was a bit on the brunette.

The raven haired teen felt a lower part of him feel warm and stiff. He couldn't fight back the urge so he slid his right hand down to his crotch and started rubbing it.

He shut his eyes closed and let out a low moan, _D-damn hormones!_

The sensation felt very pleasurable to him that he pumped faster and harder. The faster he pumped, the louder his moans were, he then leaned against the wall and continued.

"Ah! P-Pit! A-ahh! Hahh! P-Pit!"

Pitto felt that his climax was near, not long after a white milky substance shot out and a bit got on his hand and most of it went onto the shower floor. He stared at his hand while the water slowly washed away the substance.

He then processed what he just did.

_I-I just fapped to Pit! This can't be, I thought I was in love with a girl- scratch that, I fapped to a dude! I'm so confused right now! I can't tell if it's either my hormones or those are my actual feelings. Oh shit and I was pretty loud! Fuck I just did that in someone else's house! What if anyone heard me?!_

* * *

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Pitto put on his new change of clothes and picked up his old ones that he left on the floor earlier and walked out of the bathroom. He noticed that the hallway was empty and was glad of that because of a- er -certain thing he did that might of caused a lot of noise, but thankfully no one heard it.

He walk out of the hallway to try and find Pit. Meanwhile, A feminine figure emerged from the shadows with a bleeding nose.

She kept on covering her nose and said to herself, "Well now I won't have much trouble hooking those two up if things go south on Pit's memories."

"Wah! Miss Palutena why is your nose bleeding?!" Carla asked.

The sorceress grinned, "Don't worry kiddo I just got over excited about something."

"Huh? That's what happens when you get excited? That's weird."

Palutena used her magic to clean up her mess and thought, _Thank the gods I was around when the Prince did that or else I wouldn't have put up sound barrier and everyone would have heard it. Poor Carla would've been scared or maybe Pit would have probably thought that the Prince was hurt. _

"Well anyway I think I found the solution to Pit's minor amnesia. But I might need to make sure if he really is…" Palutena trailed off in thought.

"Huh? He had amnesia? Well that explains why Pit hasn't mentioned anything about the ball."

"Come along little one we're going to get a few things in a sorcery shop."

Carla stated, "But we don't have any magic shops in these areas."

"Oh well no worries, I'll just teleport us to a shop I know of in the Town where I currently live."

The emerald haired sorcerer waved her staff, "Stay close by me okay."

The little girl nodded, "Okay."

A white glow started to surround the two females and disappeared.

* * *

Pitto saw that the brunette was about to head out and noticed that he was carrying something large.

"Huh? Put what're you carrying? And Where are you going?" Pitto asked.

"Oh this? It's a sheath and inside is a sword, I just did a bit of adjustments with it and I'm about to send it back to it's wielder."

The raven haired teen was surprised, "That thing's a sword!? Holy shit that's a bigass sword! How are you not struggling to hold it!?"

The brunette shrugged, "I guess I'm just used to carrying heavy things now."

"W-well can I come along? I wanna see who's sword that is."

_Hope he's not pissed off or anything about when I accidentally saw him naked._

Pit smiled, "Okay sure! Let's go!"

* * *

"Okay, we're here. Now we just gotta to wait until my client shows up."

"Gotcha. Not surprised we're back to the town square." Pitto replied back.

"Well there are usually more people here and there aren't that many blacksmiths in this part of the Kingdom so I come here 3 times a week. And mercenaries sometimes come by here to get their weapons fixed or modified, for today I'm just here to personally deliver this sword back to a mercenary and to also of course get paid. But from where we are people hardly come here in this area."

Pit looked around and saw a certain mercenary was in the area.

"Heh. And speak of the devil there he is." Pit then started walking towards the man. The raven haired teen was wondering if the sword's wielder was very big and muscular person who was probably at least 7 feet tall to carry a sword that huge.

Pit walked up to the blonde.

"There you are Cloud, the sword's all done." The brunette handed the sheath covered sword to the blonde.

Pitto saw the mercenary and he looked completely different that from what he imagined. Instead the blond was around 5'7 feet tall, hat a lean yet well built body, gauntlets with a pauldron on his left shoulder, indigo pants with a matching sleeveless top, wore brown combat boots, and appears to have a silver earing on his left ear. What really stood out was how gravity-defying his spiky blond hair was and his crystal blue eyes, which stood out even more.

_The fuck? He looks too hot to be a mercenary! Wait did I just admit that? Fuck it it's true though!_ The raven haired teen thought.

"Thanks kid, let's see how you did." The blonde then drew out his massive sword and swung the the blade and 20 feet away sliced a barrel full of alcohol.

(Somewhere at the same time)

"...So than I-" tears swelled up from the redhead, "No! Not another barrel of alcohol! Anything but the alcohol! Why must the alcohol suffer such hardships abuse from people we call assholes!"

Roy then became a sobbing mess, "Calm down Roy, It's not the end of the world."

"Shut up Corin! It is to me!"

"Sometimes I wonder what you would've been without Marth."

(Back to the main plot!)

_Shit that guy was able to cut a barrel from 20 feet away from him! _Pitto awed

"Great you modified its' range and you've greatly sharpened my Buster Sword. Did you by any chance remember to enhance it's magic durability?"

"Yep just like you asked, from fire, lightning, water, ice, darkness, light, and of course earth. Had to use quite a bit more magic endorsement powder than usual but nevertheless it's done."

"Great magic endorsement powder is harder to obtain now that most armies use them now."

"Well I do have connections to certain people."

"Well how much will that be in total?" The blond asked.

"Well for the quality and endurance that you requested it would be around 2,000 hearts or roughly about 24,000 gils where you come from."

"That little? But you're so talented, you deserve more how about 500,000 hearts?"

The brunette was shocked about the offer the blonde mercenary had offered. "What!? I uh can't accept that much from you, that's too much. Besides I'm not that good at it."

"Come on, here." Cloud gave Pit a small pouch of pure golden hearts that contained 500,000 hearts.

"And," Cloud said

"And what?" Pit asked, still overwhelmed by the huge offer of hearts he was given.

The blonde grinned, "And how about I take you out to eat some time today, just you and me."

Pitto froze, _Did he just ask Pit out on a date!? Hell to the fucking no he won't!_

Pit slightly blushed, "Huh? W-well I-uh -you uh see-"

"Fuck no." Pitto interrupted.

Cloud was about to say something but was too amused to the raven haired teen's protest.

"C-come on let's go Pit." The raven haired teen grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him back to Pit's house.

"Um nice doing buisness with you!" Pit yelled in the distance.

Cloud smiled, "Heh, I was only just kidding. Still I didn't expect the prince to be here of all places. Especially 'him' the one who looks like him. So then are the legends true then if 'he' exists?"

The blonde heard a faint noise and turned around, "Oh, it's been too long since we've seen each other,"

A familiar figure then became visible.

Cloud look dead straight into the figure's eyes,"Ike."

* * *

**I don't know why but I like to give Dark Pit some fan-service of Pit. ** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Quick little fact I was originally going to include Magnus from Kid icarus Uprising to fill in the role of Cloud and of course, ask Pit out, but a while back Cloud got included in smash bros so instead I didn't add Magnus in this. I replaced him for Cloud instead because I think he's more fitting, to me (even though he seems a bit OCC right now), to introduce future plots into this story, I will at some point add Magnus into this but with a different role in mind. Sorry again for taking forever to update I hope you still stay tune until the last chapter.**

**To be honest I don't know how many chapters this will go up to but I estimate that this will end somewhere around 14-20 ish chapters depending on how in depth I go once I add an actual conflict. And I will try to make the chapters to around 2,000 or more words long to make sure they're in great or well enough detail.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then! **


	12. Chapter 12

"C-come on let's go Pit." The raven haired teen grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged him back to Pit's house.

"Um nice doing buisness with you!" Pit yelled in the distance.

Cloud smiled, "Heh, I was only just kidding. Still I didn't expect the prince to be here of all places. Especially 'him' the one who looks like him. So then are the legends true then if 'he' exists?"

The blonde heard a faint noise and turned around, "Oh, it's been too long since we've seen each other,"

A familiar figure then became visible.

Cloud look dead straight into the figure's eyes,"Ike."

"Heh, same goes to you."

Ike then stood up, "Now," the bluenette drew his sword out and brought it close to the blonde's neck.

Ike stared at Cloud in seriousness, "How do you know what the Prince looks like?"

Cloud kept his cool, "Don't worry it's not like I'm about to tell anyone besides, I wouldn't want there to be another massacre world war like 300 years ago."

The bluenette drew back his sword, "I'm surprised you aren't being followed by-" Ike paused himself, " … you know who."

"_He_ lost track of me about a month ago. Anyways, aren't you going to go after his majesty?"

"...I'll ask you a few more questions when I'm done." He then started running towards Pit and Pitto's direction.

Cloud watched Ike run until he was no longer to be seen in the distance, the blond grinned.

"Heh, well if 'he' exists that I guess I should keep an eye on both of them for a while just to make sure nothing goes south."

The mercenary looked up into the sky and noticed a hint of change in the sky. He furrowed his brows and decided to walk away from the area. '_I sense something bad is gonna happen in the future. Gives me even more reason to stay here a little longer.'_

* * *

"H-Hey Kuro, Pit wait up!" Yelled a certain blue haired knight.

Both males heard someone yell at them and turned around to see who it was. Pitto sweat-dropped when he saw a gust of wind and people flying in all directions all caused by a one guy running at almost max speed. Pit was almost dumbfounded seeing at how fast the male was running, before the male reached Pit and Pitto he attempted to use friction to stop himself and just in time because he almost ran into the brunette.

"I-ike!? You almost crashed into me! Dude careful next time, okay." Pit semi scolded Ike.

"And for the most part jackass, you fucked up everything that was in your way." Pitto added.

Ike looked back and saw that everything behind him was in ruins and with the additional people half passed out on the floor. "You guys were way ahead of me and I didn't want to lose you so that was the only thing I could think of!" Ike protested.

Pit then remembered, "Oh yeah we were also looking for ya Ike, well technically Kuro was but I found him and decided to help him out."

Pitto realized after that, "Oh yeah almost forgot."

"Now that we got that settled we should got back to my place, I could make us some tea." Pit chuckled, "And we also kinda have to apologize to Roy. Poor guy, for sure he knows that a barrel of alcohol is dead so I kinda have to apologize since I didn't stop Cloud from killing the barrel. He also practically treats any type of alcohol beverage better than any of the girls he's ever dated. He's probably a sobbing mess by now."

"Poor Roy too much has happened to him since the death ratio of barrels of alcohol beverages had increased drastically." Ike stated.

Pitto was confused, "Wait how the hell do you guys know that!?"

The brunette laughed at the thought, "Well once you hang with Roy for a while you start to pick up the weird ability that he has about barrels of alcohol dying."

Ike adds,"I don't really know if that's even a skill to be proud of or not. But it's true, he treats his alcohol better that women, then he wonders why he can't past the 1st date with any women he's dated."

_I have the feeling that Ike is starting to talk shit behind Roy's back… _Pitto thought bluntly.

Well anyways after Pit and Ike finished rambling on about Roy for at least a good 15 minutes, the raven haired teen watched them, something about the two males talking made Pitto feel irritated especially towards Ike, almost as if he were jealous. Pitto had the urge to interrupt the two but realized that he never really seen Pit and Ike interact much with each other. He was glad that they stopped talking, '_How the fucking hell does one person end up from talking about Roy, to food, to marriage, back to food again, and then to weapons!? Geez for someone like Ike it's a surprise to even see him talk for 5 minutes, man Pit is full of surprises I can't even get him to talk for that long. Is it like this with Marth also?_' Pitto wondered, then the three of them agreed to head off to Roy's house first.

* * *

Pit knocked on Roy's front door, it took a few moments for someone to answer the door and when they did it was Corin.

"Oh Pit, just in time too, thank the lord you're here! Roy won't stop crying!" He said in panic as he let the three males in. Pitto wondered why the male didn't even bother to ask why he resembled Pit but brushed it off for now.

"Don't worry he'll be fine once I'm done." Pit said enthusiastically.

Corin smiled, "Thanks, I had to leave because of some urgent messages I just received just now. Also I'm not gonna even bother asking about him, you can explain it to me some other time." Corin said referring to Pitto.

"Well anyways I got to go see ya some other time Pit, Ike, and Pit's look alike."

"Goodbye Corin." Ike said as the other male left.

The three males saw that Roy was just laying there crying, the redhead noticed right away that there were three people who walked into the living room. Right away Roy drew out a blade and was about to strike when he heard a certain brunette yelp, he then realized that they weren't intruders. The redhead quickly drew his blade back into its sheath, "Oh it's you guys, sorry 'bout that." he said in an emotionless manner.

The room was in silence for about what seemed like forever, Pit was hiding behind Ike ever since Roy drew out his blade and didn't dare to move from behind the taller male. Ike decided to a say something to break the silence between the small group, "Um we came here to apologize for the barrel of alcohol that-"

"So it was you guys." His voice sounding emotionless.

"Wait, look we're sorry but we didn't know it would happen and-"

"Shut up! Damn straight you should be sorry!" Roy says in anger while he was sobbing and sitting on the living room floor.

Ike tried to reason with the red head, "Calm down Roy it isn't like Pit knew it would happen."

"Shut up Ike, you don't understand the struggles!" Roy yelled.

Pitto sweat-dropped, "Isn't this a little too exaggerated to be arguing about a barrel of alcohol?" he asks to the brunette.

Pit then walks towards the raven haired teen and lightly chuckles, "Well Roy can be overprotective when it comes to alcoholic beverages."

The youngest of the group observed the two older males arguing, he walked up to Ike and held out his hand signaling the dark blue haired male to stop. Both Ike and Roy immediately stopped arguing while Pit walked up the the redhead.

Pit sweat dropped, he knelled down and stroked Roy's head in a comforting manner, "I'm sorry Roy I promise that I'll try to drop the barrel death rates as best as I can." Pit said in a soft voice.

Roy sniffed back a tear and pouted, "...Promise?"

"Yeah, promise." Pit gave Roy a caring smile.

To Ike and Pitto it looked like a mother trying to comfort her child from a tantrum, with Pit being the mother while Roy being the child. Both Ike and Pitto blushed at the innocence Pit was radiating off, while of course Pitto was blushing harder.

'_What the fuck? Why does Pit somehow seem so cute and innocent? And why are there sparkles glistening around Pit!? Fuck I know that I'm blushing like crazy right now, hell even mother fucking Ike is blushing and it's beyond rare to even see Ike in such a way!'_ Pitto mentally yelled at himself.

Pit looked at both Ike and Pitto, "We should get going now, see ya later Roy."

"Later you guys." Roy says waving happily at them as if nothing happened.

Pit escorts Ike and Pitto out the door and start to head off to Pit's house. The two eldest males have finally calmed down from their blushing and Ike states to Pitto, "Pit has been the type of person to be able to do that sort of stuff naturally, in situations like those he starts to behave like that."

"He's full of surprises isn't he?"

Ike smiled slightly, "Yeah, he is."

Pit didn't hear the two in their little conversation because he was too busy thinking about what tea he should prepare. Since the brunette didn't really live that far from Roy it only took about 5 minutes to reach his house. Pit politely let the two older males inside the home, right away the brunette's step sisters Phosphora and Sasha were there in the living room.

"It's Ike~" both females chanted.

"Ike did you come here to see me~" Phosphora asked.

"No he came here to see me!" Sasha argued.

"No me!"

"Nuh uh me!"

Both started to argue with each other until Ike interrupted them.

"Um sorry but I'm engaged already." The dark blue haired male states while also showing them that he's wearing an engagement ring.

"What!? To whom!?" Both females ask.

"Marth."

"What him!? But Ike I can be a better wife than him!" Sasha whines.

"But he's not gonna be my wife, he's gonna be my husband. I'm marrying a man not a woman." Ike says, oblivious to what the female meant.

"What!? So does that mean that Marth's the seme? Ike I never saw you as the uke!" Phosphora spats out.

Ike turned his head to Pit and Pitto, "Any idea on what the hell she just said?"

Pitto immediately knew what Phosphora was saying, all those years that the raven haired teen had ever spent time with his mother he had learned about the concept of 'shipping' and of course yaoi and yuri. He honestly never understood the mind of a fangirl because of the extreme and sometimes perverted things a yaoi fangirl has ever said out loud. '_Honestly I'll never be able to comprehend the mind of either a hardcore yaoi or yuri fangirl, do they not have any sort of dignity to what they say all the time of are they just plain retarded? No wait scratch that that's an insult to the mentally challenged.' _Pitto thought to himself.

Phosphora noticed Pitto and slightly tilted her head at him, "Pit are you going through an emo phase (well it doesn't look bad on you at all so not really complaining)? Anyways Pit fetch us some tea, Sasha and I are thirsty so make us some." Phosphora says rudely to Pitto mistaking him for Pit.

Pitto got pissed off of how rude she asked him to do, '_Fucking shit does Pit always have to deal with her rudeness?'_ Pitto was about to say something but Pit stepped in and said, "Hey uh Phosphora I'm actually over here."

The blonde teen looked at the direction she heard Pit's voice,"Eh?"

Pit was behind Ike and moved his way up to the front. Phosphora and Sasha were dumbfounded and were almost speechless to the point where the two females tried to say something but no matter what either of them did the words wouldn't come out of their brunette tried to fight back a laugh but failed, "You guys just sit down, I'll let Kuro and Ike explain everything while I prepare the tea."

The two females sat down on the couch and listened as the two males explained Pit and Pitto's situation and why they look almost identical.

Pit on the other hand was in the kitchen about to prepare some tea for the small group, for starters he removed his work gloves and set them on the side where they won't cause a disturbance. He then rolled up is white sleeves up to a little under his elbows and washed his hands before anything after that. The brunette was about to start getting the ingredients he needed when he remembered he forgot to put on the apron (he has a habit of wearing an apron no matter what he's gonna make in the kitchen) he grabbed the orange apron, wore it, and then proceed to gathering the ingredients he needed.

Back to Pitto and Ike, both sisters were at this point listening to every detail Pitto was currently explaining and was just about done explaining the whole thing, "So either way Pit and I couldn't be twins at all cause for 1, I'm actually 19 so that would make me three years older than Pit, and 2nd I'm not sure if this helps, but I've seen my family record's and nowhere in there hints or indicates that I had a twin brother."

There was a moment of silence until Pit came into the room with a tray which consists of 5 tea cups, 5 teaspoons, a teapot, and a mini pot that contains sugar. The brunette set the tray down on the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch.

"The tea's ready." He says as he pours the tea into each individual cup, "Careful, It's still a little hot." He warns.

"So..." Phosphora says awkwardly, "Are you single? Maybe…?"

Pitto ignores Phosphora's question all together, he wouldn't want to date someone like Phosphora or her sister anyways. Once Pit finished pouring the tea into the cups Pitto notices the brunette's hands and wrists and notices that there were a fair amount of deep cuts and fading scars all over both wrists and hands. The raven haired teen, out of an unknown instinct of his, stood up and grabbed both the brunette's wrists and asked in the brunette, "Who did this to you!?" The sudden action made the younger male jump a bit.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" At this point Phosphora and Sasha were feeling irritated and jealous. Meanwhile Ike lifted an eyebrow in interest and just kept sipping his tea.

"Don't act stupid, your hands and wrist are covered in scars and cuts!" the brunette examined the other male's face and saw that Pitto was giving him a very concerning look, he then unintentionally looked deep into Pitto's crimson eyes. He admired how dark yet beautiful his red eyes were especially since he knew that red eyes in particular were a rare eye color to even have in your genetics, word has it on the streets that only pure blooded demons and the royal family are the only ones that carry that genetic.

'_T-the amount of concern he's giving me, no one has giving me so much concern that way in a long time, only my father and my first mother have accomplished that. Heh, brings back so many memories… This feeling…'_ Pit gave a warm smile and shook this head sideways.

He chuckles, "Silly Kuro, no one did this to me. Did you forget that I'm a blacksmith? Stuff like this happens to all us blacksmiths all the time. Especially when we have to craft or modify a weapon with elemental resistance."

Pitto frowned, "You aren't lying?"

"Nope. I promised my first mom that I would never lie."

"Kay, I believe you." He then releases the teen's wrists.

Pit then sat down and started to drink his tea, "Next time I come back I'll bring something that'll completely heal those old wounds." Pitto says.

Ike realized what the teen was refering to,"Wait Kuro you don't mean-"

'Yeah, I'm talking about the rewind-spring water." He says calmly.

"Eh!?" Pit, Phosphora, and Sasha yelled.

(Phosphora) "The rewind-spring water!?"

(Pit) "But how!?"

(Sasha) "I heard that stuff costs a fortune just to obtain it!"

(Pit) "Yeah and to get it you'd have to go into the depths of the Underworld just to get to it! And I also heard it's guarded by one of the Underworld's most deadliest demon!"

Pitto chuckled, "Yep, and I got it on my own."

Sasha's eyes widened, "Hold up you _literally_ went to hell, fought a demon, and survive the whole freakin' trip and _lived_!?"

"Yeah that, it wasn't too hard to find it. Plus that demon was a piece of cake, no scratches at all."

"Wow! Kuro you're really strong!" Pit said in amusement, hearing the brunette say that gave the raven haired teen feel a bit of pride in him.

"Ah! But you shouldn't waste such a valuable thing on someone like me! I'm not worth it!" Pit protested.

"But It's the least I can do for you since you healed my injuries." Pitto argued.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry It's not like I need to use the whole bottle just to heal your scars."

"But I'm not a-ah fine, you win."

'Don't worry about it alright."

Pitto then took a sip of the tea, "Holy mother fucking shit! This tea is probably the best I've ever had in my mother fucking life!"

"Well thanks, my mom left me a few recipes heck, even my dad left me a few." the brunette said.

'_I wasn't kidding, no one not even the fucking cooks, maids, or butlers had ever made goddamn tea like this! Why the fuck am I even making a big deal out of tea!?'_

Before he knew it Pitto had completely finished his tea and not a single drop was left. Pit noticed that the older teen enjoyed his tea, "If you really like it then I'll write up the recipe for you before you leave."

The teen was glad to hear that, the then frowned because he also remembered that he _did_ have to leave as soon as possible, who knows if his parents are freaking out by now cause he's been gone since for almost 2 days not and they were bound to have noticed at some point.

"Right..."

"Anyways you better make that quick because we actually have to leave for a bit."

"Alright! I'll be back in a jiffy." The brunette said as he ran off to do a few things for Pitto.

"Aww Ike you're leaving already?" Whinned Sasha.

"Say a bit longer, your friend here too." Added Phosphora.

"Fuck off Ike's engaged. And he obviously doesn't want either of you" Said in an annoyed tone.

"You're so pretty yet so rude." Sasha says.

_You too hypocrite! _Pitto wanted to yell back.

(Meanwhile with Pit)

Pit quickly ran into the kitchen to try to find a notepad and a pencil, once he did he wrote down the recipe. By now he already memorized the recipe and is going off by memory, when he finished he was about to run back to the teen but remembered that he needed to give the teen his original clothes that he washed in the morning. The brunette ran into the laundry room and got the clothes, which he neatly folded and ironed, and ran back to the kitchen. At this point the brunette was surprised that he hasn't tripped or gotten hurt yet from all that running around, especially in narrow areas. He got the recipe that he just wrote for Pitto and, this time, walked to the living room.

"Here Kuro, I wrote down the recipe and I almost forgot to give you back your clothes, I'd feel guilty if I accidentally let you leave without 'em."

Pitto slightly blushed, "Oh ah thanks." He said as the items were handed to him. Both he and Ike walked out of the house while Pit followed them outside.

"See ya guys later. Oh and um Kuro."

"Yeah Pit?"

"About earlier, how did you get that cut on your arm?"

Pitto smiled appreciating the concern he was receiving, "Well before Ike and I got separated there was a suspicious looking man, he was speaking nonsense to us and all of a sudden he summons a beast and attacked Ike and I. Out of the both of us only I got hurt and I fell after that I told Ike that we both needed to get way by separating. After that I found you and I'm glad I did."

"O-oh, you went through a lot haven't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Goodbye for now. I hope to see you again, maybe we could hang out more sometime." The brunette said innocently.

"Yeah, goodbye. Oh yeah and here!" Pitto said as he handed Pit an emblem necklace.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked

"If you're having a bad day or decide to run away from here just go to the very center of the kingdom and show this to a knight. They'll lead you to me. Just make sure no one knows you have that, people would kill just to have that emblem."

The brunette looked at it, he smiled understanding the importance of the emblem and immediately decides to put it on. The emblem was a dark shade of purple and had a carving of a right black wing and a strange type of bow with an arrow on the bottom right side of the wing, the brunette was unfamiliar with the emblem.

"Th-thanks. Heh, you really are a noble."

"Yeah. Later pit." he said as he and Ike started walking away.

Ike noticed that there was a small spark between the raven haired male and the brunette and grinned, "I see that you got an interest in Pit."

Pitto was semi embarrassed, he put his hands in his pockets and looked away from the taller male,"I guess you can say that."

Just hearing that Ike was relieved to hear that.

"Don't you think that could jeopardize the chance of Pit finding out about you?"

"I don't mind if it's him."

In the distance two females witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a bit slow paced, I still have much more content to put into the future chapters so thanks for waiting patiently for the updates! And also I'm currently typing out chapter 13 so I think it should be out a little later after this chapter.**

**Read, Review, and Follow! **

**And I'll read you guys then!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Carla said in amusement.

Palutena admired the youth's reaction and decided to ruffle the younger's soft brown hair, "Okay now stay close to me, don't want you to get lost or anything of that sort. Remember this is a magic shop so if you break anything there is a slight chance that something bad could happen to you because there are a variety of different types of magic, so who knows what could happen to you if you brote anything. And also so that I won't have to pay for anything that brackets and or causes damage to the store."

The little girl nodded, "Mhm, got it."

The sorcerer mumbles to herself, "Okay let's see here… amnesia…it's been awhile since I've done something like that…"

They then wandered around the aisles and got a few supernatural ingredients. Meanwhile Carla obediently just followed Palutena everywhere while the sorceress examined various ingredients.

_I wonder what big brother is doing right now?_ The brunette asked herself.

"Let's see here… oh there they are, dragon scales!" Palutena said as she examined the jar.

"How come they're in a jar?"

The emerald haired woman thought for a bit so that she could simplify it so that the child could understand, "Well little one, you know how some dragons can control other elements besides fire?"

"Really?"

"Yep and since they all have different elements their bodies, they also follow the conditions with the powers they control."

"Woah! That's cool!" Carla said in amazement.

Palutena smiled at her curiosity, "Since their bodies do that it also means that their scales are also affected. For example, let's say that a dragon that controls lighting, that dragon's scales will have a resistant to other lightings but can also have a chance of electrifying or paralyze anyone who touches the dragon scale. Either if the scale is still on the dragon or not."

"Eh? I don't get half of that." the brunette said in half confusion.

Palutena chuckled, "It's okay you'll understand when you're a little older, for now I think we're done here. So let's go and pay."

The little girl nodded, "Right."

Palutena noticed that the little girl's pigtails had bounced a little as she nodded. Both females made their way to the register.

"Ah Palutena how ya been!"

"Oh hey Tanatos, it's been a while." The said as she was setting the items up on the counter.

"I go by Thanatos now, the extra H is for HAMAZING!"

Carla started laughing at the guy.

Thanatos looked over at Carla, "And who's this little one? Are you babysitting this kid?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm not babysitting, I'm actually at work right about now."

"Really now?" Thanatos says sounding doubtful.

"Yep."

Palutena then realized, "Oh Carla this is _Thanatos_ the owner of this shop, and Thanatos this is Carla my current summoner."

The little girl waved shyly at the shop owner, "Hi."

The man examined the brunette's appearance, "Eh!? This kid summoned you!? What'd she ask you for a castle, ponies, to be a fairy, or maybe become a princess?"

"Na none of that. I won't tell you anything about any of my client's contracts or their terms, but I can tell you this much."

"And what would that be?"

Palutena then smiles, "For once it wasn't a summon for selfish reasons. And also…"

She pauses and the male flinches because the woman looked serious, "I GET TO FINALLY FORM AN ACTUAL YAOI COUPLE!" she says as she quickly changed her expression drastically from her previous one.

Thanatos facepalms himself, "You haven't changed one bit Palutena…"

"And proud of it too!" Palutena says in pride.

"Well anyways how much will all this be?"

"200 hearts. Anyways I'm curious on what you're working on if it requires you to make a potion. Especially for someone like a child."

"Still won't tell ya either way." The sorceress says as she hands him the hearts.

"Fine then!" He says jokingly. He then puts the items in plastic bags. The brunette looks at the plastic bag in confusion.

"Alright thanks Thanatos, see you next time."

"Same here Palutena." He waves at the females as both females walk out of the shop.

"Um Miss Palutena what's that." Carla says as she points at the bag.

"Oh it's called a plastic bag, you never seen one?"

"No, I never seen that where I live."

Then Palutena remembered, "Oh that's right, well they currently only exist here in this world and not in yours."

"Why?"

"Because where we are right now is not anywhere close to where you live nor from, we're in the wizard world. Here we have more advance technology here then that of your world, or as your people call it Earth."

"Oh ok." Carla said, by the sound of her tone Palutena knew that the little girl was even more curious about the world she's in right now.

Silence was then brought between the two for a few minutes as they were walking to who knows where until the brunette finally decided to say something.

"Um.. On the night of the ball, when you transformed big brother into wearing fancy clothes, how come you gave him a dress?"

The sorceress paused in her steps, "I didn't have any men's clothing so I had to go off of what I had. Sorry I haven't learned how to create clothes on the spot yet. I only knew how to give him hair extensions and only even thought of giving him one because his body looked feminine- er I mean a bit girly " she said as in embarrassment.

The little girl hesitates at the woman's sudden change of mood, "Oh, well that's okay! You still made big brother happy and that's all that matters."

_This girl's heart is filled with such purity! I'm so unworthy of her presence!_ Palutena thought to herself as she gave the girl a soft smile.

The emerald haired sorcerer look ahead, "Well anyways we're here." she said as she pointed at a building.

"Miss Palutena is that your house or something?"

She nodded, "Yep, though just to let you know it's kinda small on the outside but don't let looks trick you in the wizard world."

"Okay Mis Palutena."

As the two females reached the entrance of the house Palutena held her hand out and summoned her staff, she casted a spell in a language that the child wasn't familiar with.

"πόρτα ανοιχτή" She said was a white glow appeared on the door in which triggered the door to open. From then on the inside of the building was visible.

"Woah!" The brunette said in astonishment.

"Come on in little one." Palutena held out her hand to the child so that the two could go inside the small building together.

The child looked around her surroundings when she stepped inside the house, she noticed that the room looked bigger than from the outside. The room looked like any ordinary living room that anyone would have, a couch, a coffee table, some decorations here and there, and a few small plants scattered around the room.

The child then felt a slight tug on the side of her dress. She looked down at what was tugging at her clothes, Carla gave an innocent confused look when she saw what- no _who_ was tugging at her clothes. She didn't know how to exactly describe the creature before her, heck she didn't know what species it was!

All the girl could think of it as a green turtle dinosaur.

"Oh hey there Yoshi I see you're curious about that girl there."

"Miss Palutena what's a Yoshi?" The brunette asked.

"Well Yoshi is his name but I think, If I remember correctly, he's a dinosaur."

"So dinosaurs do exist?"

"Yep, so are you scared of him now that you know he's a dinosaur?"

The child smiled and shook her head sideways, "Nuh uh."

Palutena as amazed by Carla's reaction, usually when someone meets the creature for the first time they get frightened or flinch at the look of the creature.

Carla kneeled down to the dinosaur, "Hi Yoshi I'm Carla. I hope we can be friends."

Yoshi made a goofy grin to the little girl, "Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Huh? He says his own name?"

Palutena chuckled, "His species all talk like that, though if you want to know, his full name is T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas but we call him Yoshi for short."

"Woah his name sounds super smart and long, I don't think I could say that all at up you said _we_?"

The sorceress laughed, " Yoshi has friends that he visits quite often. And yeah you're right, to be honest I don't know what his friend was thinking when he named him but it was a mouthful to say for just a full name."

"Um, you didn't name him?"

"No I didn't name him but I think I remember the guy who named Yoshi but he doesn't live in this world anymore. Let's see I think his name was …er Fabio … no Mario! Yeah his name was Mario, I wonder what he's been up to lately?" The woman then trailed off into her thoughts.

The woman then remembered that she was still talking to the kid, "Oh! Carla how about I make the potion right now and while I'm making it you can go play with Yoshi. How's that sound?"

"Yeah!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright how about you two play in Yoshi's room, it's practicality a playground in there and he has a few toys that I think he would like to show you."

"Ah really!? A playground!?" the brunette said in amusement.

"Yep I'll show you to his room since my basement is near his room anyways." The sorceress says as she shows the child and the green dinosaur to the room.

"If you need me just walk all the way down the hallway. There's a door there but don't knock, there's a rope on the side of the door so if you need me just pull it once and I'll open the door." The woman explained.

"Oh and if you need to use the potty it's the door right across from Yoshi's room so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. I think that's about it, any questions?"

"No I don't think I have any." Carla replied.

"Alright have fun you two, and don't forget pull the rope once."

"Okay see you later miss Palutena! Alright let's go play Yoshi!"

"Yoshi" the green dinosaur said enthusiastically.

* * *

'_I wonder how Ike's been doing? He's been gone for quite some time.' _Marth thought to himself as he looked out the window.

"You alright Marth? You've been staring through the window for a while now."

"Oh I have? Sorry about that Peach did you need something from me?"

"Well I was gonna ask you if you want to help me bake a cake since all the chefs are on break."

Marth gave a shy smile, "I guess I can help though, I guess It's better than doing nothing."

"Alright let's go" The blonde said as she unknowingly, and practically, dragged Marth down to the kitchen.

By the time they got there Peach tied her hair into a ponytail and told the male to take off this gloves and wash his hands, while she looks for the ingredients around the enormous kitchen.

The male smiles softly, '_Maybe now at least this'll keep my mind off of worrying about Ike. Plus, when he gets back he'll have something to eat, yeah he isn't much for sweets but once in awhile he'll eat a small portion of it.'_

Marth then realised that it'll be faster if he got all the cooking utensils they'll need while he waits for Peach to gather all they need. Peach noticed this as she was setting some of the ingredients down on one of the tables and decided to let the male do as so since it seems Marth knew, or had an idea, on what they needed. As soon as both were done Peach gave a few instructions on what to do to Marth and he did as the blonde instructed, while they both took turns on what to do next and in no time they were just about done.

The blonde then put the unbaked cake into the oven.

"Alright now we just wait for about 40 minutes and let it cool down. And thanks for helping out Marth."

"No problem Peach, I had fun making the cake with you."

Peach smiles, "That's good to hear, not many knights enjoyed baking."

"Hey could you also teach me how to bake other types of food, since neither Ike nor I know how to cook, I thought it would be good for at least one of us to know how to cook and also since we'll be living together and all after we get married." Marth said.

"Yes I'd be happy to! I can even lend you some old cook books I used to use when I first started out." Peach said happily and acknowledging the fact that the knight had taken an interest in cooking.

Marth was about to thank the blonde when a pikachu came into the room.

"Pika!" It said happily

The female noticed that the pokemon was holding a letter.

"Oh what's? A letter?" the blonde said as the electric mouse went up to Marth and held up its little arms signaling the male to read the letter.

"Oh for me?" Marth kneeled down to the pokemon and was handed the letter.

"Usually Red or his mom would either send a letter personally if they were nearby or they would send their pidgey instead. But for some reason that kid sended his pikachu to do that instead." Peach said as Marth opened the letter and started reading it.

_Just to let you know Ike is gonna be here in probably a few hours. I would've made pidgey send you this letter instead but I had to make sure it kept watch over Ike and the prince so I send in Pikachu instead. Don't worry I haven't told the King and Queen but I fear that they're starting to feel suspicious of it since the prince didn't show up to dinner for the past few days. I decided to tell you this since you two seem close or something like that._

_-Red _

Marth started to feel butterflies in his stomach, he was happy and relieved that his lover was finally returning.

Peach looked over at the letter and commented, "Wow that kid has improved in his writing."

"So um who's Red? I haven't heard of him until now." the bluenette asked.

"Oh Red is one of our few pokemon trainers we have here, he's actually one of our youngest trainers. If I remember correctly he just turned 12 about two months ago."

"They have a 12 year old training pokemon here? Must have quite some talent if they let a child his age train the pokemon they have here at the castle."

"Well you'd be surprised that he was able to tame one of our most vicious pokemon." Peach stated.

"And what kind of pokemon would that be?"

"I think it was Tyranitar."

"Wait. _**The**_ _Tyranitar _that was caught 2 years ago!? One of the strongest and well trained pokemon that the kingdom has at their disposal!?" Marth said in astonishment.

"Yes that Tyranitar."

"Whoa that kid has talent, a protégé even!"

"Yes, well anyways you should go out for some fresh air since I notice that you were inside for the past few days after Ike left."

"But I promised to help you finish making the cake. I'd feel guilty if I accidentally took too long."

"It's alright, I'll send a message to you when it's ready for the frosting. But go outside and do something since you haven't been outside."

"Are you sure Peach? I'd feel guilty for leaving you here alone." Marth gave a concerning look.

"Yes I'm sure now go on."

"Alright then but don't forget to send me back in to finish the cake up." He then went and gathered his gloves and sword that he originally had but taken off before he helped make the cake with Peach.

Pikachu had managed to climb up Marth's left shoulder wanting to go along with the male.

Peached briefly laughed, "Okay you take care now Marth."

"I will Peach, see you later."

Peach waved goodbye to Marth as he walked out of the kitchen.

"So Pikachu, how come you wanna tag along with me?"

"Pika pika pi!" the pokemon said.

Marth then realised, "How could I forget, I don't even know what you're saying yet I asked you a question, how silly of me."

"Well anyways you'd eventually have to get back to your trainer so promise to go back to Red, okay?"

Pikachu happily nodded, "Pika!"

"Alright."

'_Huh? Where should I go? Maybe I should go and see how the knights at the castle act, maybe even see how they do things around here.'_

The male then wandered around until he found the knight's training ground.

"Uh Pikachu are you sure that you wanna still stay with me? Where in the knight's training grounds so I don't want you getting hurt."

The electric mouse refused to leave the male's side.

"...Alright but if you even to nearly get hurt, please leave and go back to your trainer."

"Pika…" The pokemon said in a tone that showed that it thought that Marth was being overprotective.

Marth walked in and observed the knights training. He noticed that they were being trained differently compared to how he was trained.

"Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" a random knight shouted and rudely asked.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to see how the knights here trained."

"That still doesn't answer who the hell you are! So, who are you?"

"I'm Marth, Ike's fiance."

"You? Yeah right! Ike never mentioned about himself being engaged, let alone in a relationship!"

"Well when Ike gets here I can let him veri-"

The knight interrupted the other male, "Yeah right! You're just an intruder sent here to spy on us!" the knight then drew his sword out and attempted to strike down Marth.

Pikachu immediately jumped onto a nearby platform that was not too far yet far enough for the pokemon can be safe from the danger. Meanwhile Marth swiftly dodged the sword as if it were nothing.

The knight yelled at Marth, "You little shit!" which caused a lot of attention from the other knights and looked to where the sound was coming from.

"Hey that guy over needs help!"

"Shit, Is that an intruder!?"

"C'mon guys we gotta help him!"

"Yeah!"

And from that a horde of other knights came running and aiding their companion.

Marth sighed, "Well this is troublesome."

The male then jumped back to a small area where there wasn't anyone around, he concentrated and waited very patiently, he slightly spread out his legs, bended his knees a bit, and he held the hilt of his sword. He looked straight at the horde of men targeting him.

"What a pussy!"

"Hah! He's so scared that he can't move!"

"We've got him right where we want him boys!"

"Die you little shit!"

Marth narrowed his eyes and waited for the exact moment to strike.

Once the horde was 5 feet away from him he immediately withdrew his sword, dashed to the crowd and disappeared right afterwards.

The crowd of knights stopped.

"Tch. That little shit is just running away now." said the very last knight in the back of the crowd.

"Oh did I now?" Marth said in an emotionless tone, facing right behind the man. The bluenette then drew his sword back into its scabbard and all could be heard was the sharp click of the blade.

Immediately after, blood splashed out of every single knight in the crowd and immediately all fainted.

This caused even more attention as now all the knights in the training ground immediately were now aware that Marth, or mistakenly labeled as intruder, have all now targeted the male.

Arrows not started flying everywhere in his direction, Marth stood there calmly and drew his sword out.

Pikachu started to panic and was afraid it'll get hurt in the crossfire. The electric mouse then hurried over and ran away on the rooftops looking for his young trainer.

Marth took note of that and knew that he didn't have to worry now about the pokemon getting hurt now. He sighed one last time and ran straight towards the arrows, he sliced everyone one of them and also in the process, did flips from all sorts of angles and heights that he thought were necessary in order to take out as many arrows as possible in a brief time. Some arrows were either deflected, sliced in half to the point that it didn't even hit Marth at all, or completely missed him entirely.

Then knights from all directions came towards the bluenette. Marth narrowed his eyes and started to take on the knights all at once. Many of the knights varied in weapons, some had swords, battle axes, lances, most even had magic enhanced weaponry, and other swords varying from other foreign cultures. Marth knew he could hold on his own end but noticed that more and more knights kept coming, he then over time started to feel a bit overwhelmed by the crowd. He had enough of such meaningless fighting and decided to use one final attack to end it.

He jumped up on someone's head and used it to boost himself up and ran up a stone wall and up to the rooftops. He then jumped across, ran down another stone wall, landed down onto the ground and ran towards the humongous crowd. He griped onto the helm of the sword and angled the sword in a particular angle to prevent anyone from accidentally dying in his final attack.

'_Now. Special move! Critical attack!_' He slashed his sword once, a huge transparent slash beam appeared and sent all the foes flying up, and also himself included but not harmed, and all knights landing harshly onto the ground. Marth then landed on his feet and on another set of rooftops.

Marth stood quiet. He jumped down from the rooftops safely and was about to walk out until of the training ground until he saw a gust of wind.

The tornado-like wind came closer and closer to the male rapidly he then realized it only became even faster. The tornado-like wind went up to him and Marth barely had time to dodge object, nearly missing his neck.

Marth jumped back, he felt a slight liquid drip down his neck and noticed that the substance was his own blood.

* * *

**πόρτα ανοιχτή Translates to Door Open. Idk if that's the right translation cause I used google translate but I hoped you like it!**

**Sorry for such a long ass absence, I have a few honors and AP classes that are occupying me! Don't worry I'm not dead and I haven't given up on this! ;A; The next chapter should be up shortly!**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then!**


	14. Chapter 14

'Now. Special move! Critical attack!' He slashed his sword once, a huge transparent slash beam appeared and sent all the foes flying up, and also himself included but not harmed, and all knights landing harshly onto the ground. Marth then landed on his feet and on another set of rooftops.

Marth stood quiet. He jumped down from the rooftops safely and was about to walk out until of the training ground until he saw a gust of wind.

The tornado-like wind came closer and closer to the male rapidly he then realized it only became even faster. The tornado-like wind went up to him and Marth barely had time to dodge object, nearly missing his neck.

Marth jumped back, he felt a slight liquid drip down his neck and noticed that the substance was his own blood.

'_Shit. That was too close!_' Marth mentally said to himself

"Captain Meta Knight!" someone called out.

The mini tornado stopped and revealed a sphere like creature with a metal knight-like helmet that concealed his face, jet black wings that could be mistaken as a cape, white gloves, and a gold sword with sharp edges sticking out from other sides of the blade.

'_He's small but he makes up for it with his skill with his blade. Gotta be careful this time, he nearly sliced my head off the last time!_'

Blades immediately clashed again and all could be heard were small grunts and metal clashing against one another.

Meanwhile a figure then ran down some stairs hoping they weren't too late. Once he got to the training grounds he noticed the two figures fighting, he ran into the fight.

"Pika! Chuuuuuuu!"

Lightning clashed down between Marth and Meta knight in which caused both to fall back.

The figure ran towards the two.

"R-red!? What's the meaning of this!?" Meta knight scolded at the figure named Red.

The figure took out a marker and mini whiteboard and wrote on it. He then proceeded to show it to the knight.

'_Sorry but it was the only thing I could think of to stop you guys from fighting.'_

"Can't you see this man is an intruder!?"

He then erased what he previously wrote and wrote something else.

'_He's not. Ike brought 'em here._'

Marth looked at the figure. From what he heard earlier the figure was named Red.

'_So this is Red. He sure definitely looks his age._' The bluenette said to himself.

The boy had raven black hair and piercing red eyes. The child also wore a black shirt with a red sweater, denim pants, and bed with white shoes. From what Marth can assume the child is no taller than 5'2.

Pikachu then caught up with the boy and went up the child's right shoulder

"Can you verify your claim?"

Red wrote again on the whiteboard.

'_Does seeing them both talk about random topics casually around each other comfortably while at occasions giving the 'intruder' a kiss on the cheek mean anything to you?_'

Meta Knight sighed and looked up towards Marth, "My apologies. I hope that you can forgive us."

Marth flinched, one second the knight had intentions to kill him and the next he apologizes and hopes for forgiveness.

"N-no it's alright. You guys were just doing your job."

"Red! There you are! Doncha know that it's dangerous coming here when the knights are training!?" Yelled out another young voice.

Red calmly wrote on the whiteboard.

'_Hey Green what's up?_'

"Don't you 'Hey Green what's up' me! You had me worried!"

Marth examined the child, he noticed that it was a young boy around Red's age. This boy had light brown hair and green eyes, he wore a long sleeved leaf green shirt, beige saggy pants, and black shoes.

Green looked over at Marth, "Who the hell is that guy?" the boy calmly said.

Red held out his

'_I think he's Ike's boyfriend._'

"Eh!? Ike is in a relationship!? W-with another g-guy!?"

Red nodded.

Marth starts to wonder why isn't Red talking? Does he have a sore throat?

"Um. Sorry to intrude and for asking a personal question but, why can't Red talk?"

Green looked a bit sad, "He's mute."

Marth flinched and regretted his question,"I'm very sorry for asking."

Red showed the whiteboard to Marth.

'_It's alright, not many people know and most don't expect a mute person to be a pokémon trainer since they need to be able to talk verbally with their pokémon. Plus you seem like a nice person so I don't hate you or anything for not knowing my condition.'_

"Oh th-thank you."

Red showed the older male the whiteboard.

'_C'mon, let's go and get you a band aid for your neck.'_

"Alright."

This spawned a whole new set of questions about the boy's condition like, why isn't Red using sign language or how is it that someone mute like Red could even train a pokemon.

Red then held Marth's hand and guided him to get a band aid.

"While we're at it I'll go find a wizard that can transport all these knights to the infirmary." Green said to Red. In return the raven haired boy nodded in agreement.

"I'll come along with you." Meta Knight stated to Green.

"Okay let's go." The brunette said as the group headed off.

* * *

"Yes! It's done, finally!" Palutena cheerily said.

The sorceress then proceeded to pour the liquid into a small glass container. In her had now contained the potion that will help restore the small fraction of Pit's memories that he lost a few days ago.

"Protecta." the sorceress enchanted to the container, then a small white glow surrounded the container for a brief moment.

"There, now If someone drops the container it won't break or spill. Now I need to get Carla and head for her house, hopefully Pit is there when we return."

The woman then used her magic to tidy up the place and then proceeded to head off and get Carla so that they could leave. Upon reaching Yoshi's room Palutena knocked on the door, seconds later the little girl opened the door.

"So is it done?"

Palutena showed the girl the glass container, "It sure is."

"Now with that being said, we have to leave." Palutena added.

"Okay. Bye Yoshi! I hope we meet again and play some more next time!"

Yoshi waved goodbye to the child, "Yoshi!"

Palutena summoned her staff and opened a magic portal.

Carla waved goodbye to the green dinosaur one last time before walking into the portal and disappears, following along with the sorceress.

The first thing Carla saw was just a flashy glow, just a few moments the child was able to to make out her surroundings as everything started to emerge clear to her vision.

The emerald haired sorceress looked over to the little girl, "Are you alright Carla? I guess since you're not used to going through portals you felt a bit woozy."

"N-no I'm alright now." The child then checked her surroundings and noticed that the two were transported nearby the child's house.

"Oh where back home? I wonder if Pit's back home yet. Ah, well follow me miss Palutena and we'll go inside the house through the front door since it's close and all." The young brunette added.

Palutena nodded, "Alright lead the way little one."

Before the two females reached the front door, Carla heard familiar voices and hid behind the wall to witness the conversation without the others detecting them.

"O-oh, you went through a lot haven't you?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Goodbye for now. I hope to see you again, maybe we could hang out more sometime." The brunette said innocently.

"Yeah, goodbye. Oh yeah and here!" Pitto said as he handed Pit an emblem necklace.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked

"If you're having a bad day or decide to run away from here just go to the very center of the kingdom and show this to a knight. They'll lead you to me. Just make sure no one knows you have that, people would kill just to have that emblem."

The brunette looked at it, he smiled understanding the importance of the emblem and immediately decides to put it on.

"Th-thanks. Heh, you really are a noble."

"Yeah. Later pit." he said as he and Ike started walking away.

Ike noticed that there was a small spark between the raven haired male and the brunette and grinned, "I see that you got an interest in Pit."

Pitto was semi embarrassed, he put his hands in his pockets and looked away from the taller male,"I guess you can say that."

Just hearing that Ike was relieved to hear that.

The two females blinked a few times and Palutena ended up in a blushing mess.

Pit watched as Pitto and Ike leave until they were nowhere in vision of sight. The teen took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, his face showed a soft shy smile and walked back into the house.

The child, oblivious and unaware of the older woman's reaction, started to think about what they should do next.

The child then realized, "Ah! Mommy still thinks I'm at the flower shop with her!"

Palutena's blushing ends and switches her emotions to shock, "Oh my! I've forgotten as well!"

"Quick miss Palutena, send me back to the shop, while you turn yourself to look like me and try to get big brother to drink the potion!"

"I-ah right!" the woman then summons her staff then a white portal appears before them.

The child then proceeds to walk to the portal.

"Wait." Palutena stops the child. She then places her thumb on the child's forehead, a small glow appeared surrounding the thumb. She then removed her thumb from the child's forehead.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I casted a spell on you so that when you walk through the portal you won't feel dizzy or faint." the sorceress explained.

"Oh ok. Thank you miss Palutena!" the child said. She then proceeded to walk through the portal, only this time the little girl wasn't interrupted.

"Now, I gotta find a way to get Pit to drink this." Palutena says as she looks at the small glass container.

The sorceress closed her eyes, held her right arm out and her left hand holding onto her wrist, "Illusion, verse 12."

Then the woman's body then slowly started to appear similarly to Carla's appearance. The spell was complete, the only key difference was that Palutena's the eye color stayed the same emerald green color instead of the little girl's blue eye color.

The sorceress then tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Shoot." she muttered to herself.

'_Door's locked. Guess I'll have to use more magic than I thought I would._'

Palutena then pressed her finger against the doorknob and concentrated on her magic.

'_Unlock.'_

She then turn the knob and walked in. The sorceress was thankful that no one was around to witness that. She then pressed her finger again on the doorknob.

'_Revert.'_

'_There. Now the lock is locked again, can't let anyone find it suspicious that it's been unlocked._'

Palutena then wandered around the house while trying to avoid Phosphora and Sasha in the process. The sorceress looked in every room but couldn't find Pit.

'_Hmm. Where could Pit be?_' The woman then stumbles upon a door that leads to the backyard.

* * *

Pit opened up his pouch and looked at the diamond that Marth had given him a while back, he wondered, '_What could I craft this into for Marth? It's pretty to look at but I can't think of what to craft this into that'll suit Marth._'

"Hmm. Maybe I could- no, how about- uh no that won't suit him."

The brunette noticed a certain _little girl_ near the male.

"Oh hey Carla, did ya need anything"

Palutena flinched, "Oh uh nothing, just wondering if you need anything to drink. It's kinda hot out here."

Pit thought for a bit, "Mmh, sure I could go for some water. If it ain't too much trouble, could you get me some?"

"O-okay big brother." Palutena said nervously and she jogged back into the kitchen. She checked if the brunette was anywhere near in sight and saw no sign of the boy nearby.

"Change of plan. Gotta make the potion's color clear though it wasn't a good idea in the first place to give it color but thank Zeus that I didn't give it a flavor or I'd be in trouble. I should take note of that next time…"

The female took out the glass container and with her pointing finger casted a spell onto the liquid to change it's color to clear as the water. A small glow of yellow shinned from the glass container to the finger as she chanted a spell while in the process also made her hair sway gently in different directions caused by the small exposure of the magic.

Once that was done Palutena got a glass cup, poured a bit of water in it and finally carefully poured a small fraction of the potion into the glass. Meanwhile Pit was waiting for his little sister when a thought occurred to him, '_Maybe it's taking a bit long because maybe she can't reach the cupboard. I'll check on her if that's the case.'_

He then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen.

Palutena heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and immediately hid the glass container in her pocket.

"Hey Carla is everything going alright in there?" The older brunette said questionably.

"Yep everything is okay!" Palutena pretended to speak cheerfully. She then handed the male the glass of water.

Pit politely thanked the female and took a sip from the glass. Palutena watched in curiosity to see if Pit showed any instant side-effects or any reactions once he in took the potion. After a few moments of observing she didn't see any kind of reaction from the brunette, she shrugged it off and just decided to walk with Pit out of the kitchen.

'_Wonder when the potion will take affect? Last time I ever did this the host felt weary the instant they drank the potion. Why didn't this occur when Pit drank it? Did I make a mistake? If so I hope it doesn't change negatively to Pit._'

* * *

The two males have exited out of a secret passageway that lead to the knights' training ground.

"Never knew we had a secret passageway that leads to here." Pitto states to Ike.

"Yeah well it's pretty old but sometimes I use it to sneak out of training."

The raven haired prince grinned, "I didn't know you slacked off at times."

Ike jokingly replies, "The more you know."

Pitto observed the surroundings and it seemed off the the male. He noticed a bit of rubble here and there and most likely a few things broken.

"This place looks like it's been through shit. The fuck happen while I was gone?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. Whatever it was they did a decent amount of damage to the place." The dark blue haired knight observed a bit further and noticed some sand laying around abnormally and added, "I think I have an idea on who was apart of this…"

The two males proceeded to head back to the prince's room. As they got there Pitto noticed something was on Ike's mind.

"Hey what's wrong? You seemed a bit zoned out right now?"

Ike came back to reality and replied, "I guess you can say that. More or less I'm trying to figure out something."

"Uh you can tell me right?"

The knight paused for a moment, he was unsure whether or not it was safe to tell the prince of his hypothesis. He then realize that it's just speculation and that it was harmless, "Well, when we were at Roy's place, I noticed that Pit's scent most matched the scent of that of the scarf."

The prince was surprised, "Pit? But that can't be right, at the ball the person was female and last time I-" He blushed when he remembered seeing Pit naked for a brief few seconds, " -erm _checked_, Pit is a guy. And he doesn't have long hair."

"That's the part that doesn't make sense, you said it was female. And Pit never went to that ball so something doesn't add up. Plus why would he wear a dress?"

The raven haired prince crossed his arms, "So you think there's some kind of connection to the two?"

'_Why the fuck didn't Ike bring this shit up when we were with Pit!? So much shit could've been clarified if he brought this up earlier!'_ The prince thought to himself.

"What should we do now that we finally have a lead?" Pitto asked the older male.

"The best thing to do now is just pretend as if you never left the castle just so that it doesn't cause suspicion of your absence." Ike advised.

"You're partially right about that, It's been a few days since my parents have seen me. They'd probably kill me if they found out I left the castle. Do you think those kids Red and Green could use their pokemon to find some information on this?"

"I doubt they'll find anything about the girl, It seems that girl did well in hiding her identity and location. Or we can assume the alternative and say she's from another kingdom, if that's the case maybe they could use some of their pokemon to see if they can trace her scent."

The raven haired prince was a bit annoyed at the fact that he had no idea what he could do in this helpless situation.

"If only my life force sense came in already since it would make everything easier! Damnit! I hate that I'm apparently a late bloomer in my bloodline heritage! My mom was able to do it when she was 10! And supposedly, the average age of the bloodline receiving their life force sense is the age of 13 and I'm passed that! It's like my re equipping ability all over again, only thing is I lucked out on it since the ability always skips a generation! And another thing why the hell-" Pitto suddenly realized as he was rambling on.

"That's right my mother! I can just ask her!" Pitto blushed hard in embarrassment at a realization, "But if I asked my mother to do that then she'll make fun of me for a week and possibly mass produce fanfiction!"

Ike quietly laugh a bit, "Well what is it gonna be, finding your crush or keeping your pride?"

The raven haired prince looked away and blushed hard, "I fucking hate you, you know that."

Ike openly laughed, "Aww don't be like that! I know you care."

Pitto took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine. Let's go ask my un queenly mother."

* * *

Palutena was able to switch back to her normal self when Carla returned home, by then the whole day was normal and Pit right now was just selling goods nearby the town square with his sister voluntarily helping out. The older brunette was happily repairing minor metalware while his younger sister was having full on conversations with every customer they encounter.

As they were about to call it a day, Pit noticed something in the atmosphere was off, possibly abnormal. '_The sky. It looks like parts of it is slowly turning crimson red, just like Kuro's eyes… '_ Pit instinctively grabbed Carla's hand and rushed to their home.

'_The sky! Somehow it doesn't seem like it's alright, I don't know why I feel like this! It's almost as it someone is telling me there's something wrong with the sky!'_

"H-hey big brother! What's wrong?"

_~This place isn't safe~_

'_Who's there!?'_

"I don't know why but we need to get all of our family and friends to safety. Something doesn't feel right about the sky!"

Carla looked up into the sky, it looked more like a horizon than any abnormal activities. "Um big brother, there's nothing wrong with the sky." Pit stopped for a bit, Carla was confused as she has never witnesses her step brother acting in such a manner.

Pit looked down, his hair covering his eyes, "Please trust me on this. I don't know how but I just have a feeling…" he said quietly and carefully.

Carla quietly observed Pit. The older brunette looked up to the sky, clenched his hand above his chest, "Kuro…"

* * *

**Chapter 13 and 14 were originally all of chapter 13 but I decided to split it into two since it's around 7,000+ words and I thought there was too much story going on so I decided to divide them. This Fanfic has surprisingly more reads on Wattpad than there is on here, and my other fanfic "Childhood Transformation" has more views here than on Wattpad lol. **

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! And read you guys then!**


End file.
